Dark Knight
by shahenshah2410
Summary: Death of the Child, birth of the Man, Harry returns, confident, slightly arrogant and growing in power,This story is on temporary hold, maybe permanent but not sure
1. Death of the child birth of the man

**Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognise as from the first 5 books is owned by the great J.K Rowling. I merely used her characters to write this story, because im talentless. Thank You**

**1. The Phoenix Reborn from the ashes**

His lips trembled as he sought to hold back the barrage of tears that were threatening to spew forth, finally he could no longer desist and he allowed himself to be weak this once, he wept for what seemed like hours but in reality was 20 minutes. Why, you may ask was this near sixteen year old wizard in such a state, you may ask and the answer you would get is that by his mistake his godfather was killed, his only parental figure as his parents were murdered when he was one. That thought was thrust aside now, the child-almost-man was formulating a plan within his mind and his sunken eyes sparkled for the first time in a while, like emerald ice as a sinister smile spread across his face. "No mercy" he whispered "No mercy you bastard, I'm coming for you, do you hear me?! No mercy" he repeated the phrase, becoming a mantra in his head and for the first time in a week he entertained positive thoughts albeit murderous.

His mind mulled over the events since his return to 'Durskaban' as he named it, a cross between his relatives family name and the name of the most feared prison on earth. He shifted his gaze onto a pile of letters, he had read them all, multiple times and each letter just increased his longing to return home to the wizarding world. However, he succumbed once more to the feelin of bitterness and hurt as the reminder that his friends had not sent him letters or replies to the ones he sent, nor did anyone apart from four of the weasley siblings, surprisingly, the older two and a set of twins. Oh and lest we forget 'from the old bastard himself'. Harry's unflattering view of his once role model, headmaster followed a select choice of words cursing the the manipulative old coot with vehemence. He had seen the way his father was, confident, arrogant yet a great man, he resolved to be like him and had trained himself to act like him, he no longer felt guilty of what his father did to snape, he was always a bastard so he didnt care that his dad had picked on him. A fluttering of wings caught his attention as a beautiful yet pompous looking owl landed in front of him, holding out her leg, as Harry removed the message tied to it, the owl took off and perched itself on his desk whilst casting curious glances at her master, "Thank you Hedwig old friend" he spoke his familiar, his first friend and truly the only one who understood him. As he unrolled the parchment, he suppressed a feeling of hate for the old man as he read through the parchment.

'_Dear Harry_

_How are you, my boy? it seems I have made a habit of asking about your health, without recieving a response so I will not anticipate a reply, however I am concerned about your wellbeing, please talk to someone and stop blaming yourself, Sirius was a grown man and he came of his own volition to save you, if he had not then he would not be the Sirius Black we knew and loved, please Harry do not dwell on his death, enclosed is his will and a gift that was to reach you upon his death._

_I once again beg you to forgive an old mans mistakes, I am at a loss as to what to do_

_yours sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School of wizardry and withcraft'_

Attached to the letter was a parcel, he opened it to find a pensieve, as he was none to pleased with the headmaster he just put it away.Wordlessly he retrieved his quill, ink and parchment and wrote a scathing reply,

_Dumbledore_

_How could I be anything but fine, professor? Im enjoying my imprisonment here, I can feel the love of my relatives behind all the insults and now im replying to a moronic letter from a manipulative old fart? Merlin, you havent lived unless you've visited here, im simply estatic, so estatic that I might invite Bellatrix and Narcissa for a menage et trois, how do you think I am? Dont reply, I wont bother reading it. Stay out of my life old man_

_Harry James Potter_

_Dursleys/Azkaban/Hell'_

Satisfied he chuckled to himself and sent the letter off, then turned his attention to the other letter and parcel. He opened the letter and steeled himself before tearing into it, desperately wanting to hold onto anything from his godfather that would serve as closure or forgiveness, but he didnt expect any.

_'Dear lil prongsie_

_hey there kid, how are you? If I know Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, you're out there seeking attention, but if I know Harry James Potter, light of my life, child of my brother in all but blood, you're sitting there in those worthless muggles house blaming yourself for my death. Well, I've got one thing to say to you kid, POTTER get your ass up, go to my bank, take the money I left you and spoil yourself rotten, if you dont, I'll come haunt you in your dreams, accompanied by a naked trewlawney shudders. Wherever I am im better off, YOU and that no good werewolf brother of mine were the only reason I lived, I was dead except for the times when you two were beside me. I hope I died like a man, like your father, protecting my loved ones. One last thing, I'll be with you always, dont cry over me I was already dead, just celebrate my life, remember me as I was, a man who loved you. Forget my death, remember my life_

_Padfoot/Snuffles/Sirius Black_

_P.S If you knowthe prophecy then you know your destiny, but if you dont want that then dont do it,this world has turned on you twice now, do what you will, whatever you do i'll be there smiling over you._

_Mos usquequaque amor vos haud res quis _

_P.P.S: Open the package, its for you and moony and the forms are for you ;)'_

Harry smiled, a big smile full of happiness, he had found his closure, and he set to open the parcel with renewed frenzy, what he saw made his eyes as wide as saucers. It was a portrait of sirius, it would be activated on his return to hogwarts, then he looked over at the forms, stuffed his face into his pillow and gave out a muffled scream of delight! 'Emancipation papers! Rights to adulthood! Merlins balls,Sirius I love you!' Exhausted yet elated, he took to bed, his night blissfully dreamless.

**Miles away....**a wizened old wizard clutched the letter in his hand, his emotions threatning to overwhelm him, He sighed again, "I'm sorry my boy, I love you but I need you to save the world, I love you like my own but I cannot allow you to endanger yourself yet I cannot help but regret this".


	2. The beginning

**2. New friends, new enemies, beginning of love?!**

The next morning he arose to a high pitch voice calling him with forced pleasantness "Harry, deary" its time to get up now" she screamed 'shut it you miserable bitch' he thought savagely, then he smirked 'This feels good, maybe I should swear more often' he thought to himself, then stopped abruptly as he realised he was talking to himself and uttering another round of obscenities he headed to the kitchen downstairs. As he greeted his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, he could not help but notice the horrible, maniacal smiles on the faces of his uncle and aunt, and stifled a snort, The orders threat had hit a nerve, he silently thanked Mad Eye Moody, one of the few people for which Harry had any respect left. "Aunt petunia, uncle vernon, can you take me to London today?" he asked " I'll make it worth your while" he suggested, and nearly jumped for joy when the greedy gleam in his pig-like uncles eye became visible, however he remained calm and addressed the suspicious gleam which was almost concealed by the greedy one.

" Im going to recieve my inheritance today as its my 16th today, if you take me ill pay you £10,000 for today and all the money and time you spent on me since I have been here, ok?" Vernon looked like he nearly wet himself! He agreed hastily, causing Harry to stifle a smirk. The ride to London was uneventful and he asked to be dropped off outside the leaky cauldron and to be picked up at the same place at 6 o'clock in the evening. He passed through the Leaky Cauldron ignoring the whispers and finger pointing directed at him and stepped into Diagon Alley.

No matter what his mood, this place always rose his spirits, it was amazing he thought ' Voldemort is killing everyone and here everyones letting life go on, this is why, this is why the bastard will never win, to have truly lived and died is better than to never haved lived and survived' he cut of this train of thought as he entered the wizarding bank Gringotts and approached a flustered looking goblin. After a few moments shuffling the goblin looked up and met the eyes of an irate looking Harry potter and froze, he regained his composure but he could see that his emotions had been visible and he spoke " I'd like to speak to you in private" he smirked as the goblin tripped over his own feet in his haste to please such a important person and followed the goblin into his office. " Well Mr Potter I must say it is an honour to be doing business with you, and will try my utmost to perform the transactions to your satisfaction" the goblin continued " My name is Ogbor, how may I help you?"

"I wish to know my total assets, and I want you to describe all the more important responsibilities which come with this inheritance" what followed this was 2 hours was two hours of sleep inducing papers deeds etc, Harry noted the information he had come for originally, One he was the richest man in the wizarding world, two he had more vaults and three he had several million galleons in each. Near the end, the goblin suggested and idea which brought a rare smile to his face, he gave Harry a bag, which had a storage capacity of a hundred thousand galleons yet weighed no more than a single galleon, it could only be opened by hand and a trunk from sirius, which was worth 20 thousand galleons. this he would check later, for now a visit to Madam Malkins was in order.

He had hardly stepped inside, when he was accosted by the venerable old witch herself, "Mr Potter, may I say what an honour it is to have you in our store" The honour is all mine Madam" his words accompanied by a graceful bow, led the witch to drag him to a store in the back where the high quality robes were stocked. Four hours, 20 robes fit for royalty, 10 battles robes, 3 dance robes, 2 basilisk hide armour suits and 9000 galleons later an exhausted Harry, headed out after obtaining a catalogue. Too tired to shop any more, he obtained mail order catalogues, to be delivered to him tonight from each shop and headed to Quality Quiditch Supplies. As he stepped into the shop a gold flash caught his eye and he headed over and gaped at the broom on display. It was magnificent, sleek, flashy it screamed gryffindor colours, he had to buy this, he looked up at the price and didnt even bat an eyelid at the price tag. He walked up to the counter, placed 10000 galleons on the counter and said, "ill take Two firebolt II's and that broom on display" watching the attendant gape he frowned when the boy rushed to the back and dragged a disgruntled looking manager to the front. he quickly briefed the old man on what had occured which caused the man to snap to attention and speak to Harry. "Sir, we would be very happy to sell the new broom to you, however we have not named it yet, it is a personal creation" Harry pondered this for a moment and offered "How about Gryffins flight?" and chuckled as the old mans face lit up. Paying the man he returned to Gringotts to take out the trunk sirius had made for him, placed his purchases within the trunk and headed out to muggle london.

Blaise Zabini was having a bad day, she was shopping through muggle london and was having a hard time staying awake, she was hungry and she was with a woman possesed, who seemingly shopped without breathing, finally they stopped at the restaurant and sat at the table for a quick lunch. Her eyes wandered, she took in her surroundings - until her eyes found a tattoo parlour, with none other than Harry-Bloody-Potter coming out, sporting spiky black hair and a silver earring, scar clearly visible. He walked past their table with barely a glance and placed his order. Blaise groaned as her mother got up and invited him over to the table, mentally steeling herself for the encounter. he sat down opposite her and greeted them warmly but did not offer any conversation, forcing her mother to take the initiative. "So Mr.Potter, I trust you have been well"He gave her a lopsided smile "Yes Ma'am, no ones tried to kill me in a few weeks, life is fine" she felt his eyes on her "Scared are you Potter?" Blaise intoned, out of habit more than malice. She was astonished when he threw back his head and laughed "What the hell are you laughing at Potter" "Me?! scared?!" he leaned in close so much so that their lips were barely millimetres away and he whispered "Voldemort" Blaise squeaked and jumped a foot of her chair and landed back with a thud. She looked up to berate him and saw him raise an eyebrow, and was about to tear into him when she heard a snicker from her mothers direction and she turned her incredulous look at her. Abruptly, Potter stood up and hissed "Death Eaters - run, I'll head em off" she watched in fascination as he got up and drew his wand and ran in the direction of the four hooded figures.


	3. Rage, Sorrow, Guilt, Crush?

**Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognise as from the first 5 books is owned by the great J.K Rowling. I merely used her characters to write this story, because im talentless. Thank u**

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here Potter and with a Slytherin no less, loweri......" his taunting was cut short as he was blasted across the hall, crashing into another and ending up unconcious, the other two death eaters launched into the attack, the first fired a explosion hex but did'nt count on Harry blocking the curse and it rebounding on him, his tattered body hit the floor, the final death eater tried to disarm him, only getting a kick across his knees and a fist in his eye for the effort, followed by a stunner which couldnt be avoided. The silence that descended was broken with several cracks of apparition and a gasp from the aurors, standing there wand in hand was Harry Potter, over several death eaters and the head auror followed by the minister himself walked towards Harry. "Mr.Potter, good work, I'll have to ask you a few questions if you dont mind, would you care to step this way"? "Gladly, Head Auror Shacklebolt is'nt it?" he asked, "a pleasure to meet you sir"

When they were out of earshot Kingsley growled "what the hell are you doing here Harry" "Basking in my freedom, furthering my fame and enjoying the ministers face when he realised he couldn't expel me for underage magic" was Harrys dry reply. Kingsley stifled a snicker and resumed his stern air, "Can you explain what happened sir" a little louder than neccessary", "I was having a conversation with some of our kind in the restaurant when I saw four death eaters apparating in, I fought them off and you and the minister turned up" as soon as he had finished the minister strolled up and stiffly gave Harry a pat on the back " well done young Potter, excellent work I think you deserve something in return for your years of service, do you have something in mind?" Harry smiled inwardly, the man was trying to buy him off! Slytherin Harry kicked in " I would be grateful if you would sign these emancipation papers and grant me adult rights, if its not too much trouble minister?" fudge paled and spluttered, then visibly resigned himself and signed his papers "thank you, my dear minister, much appreciated, I must congratulate you on the work you do, very good, I must be going now, good day gentlemen" Harry said, in his most pompous tone, again the aurors stifled laughs and some even grinned briefly as Harry returned to the restaurant and sat opposite a wide eyed open mouthed Blaise. He found it irresistable and he procedeed to flick food into her gaping jaw, upon which she closed it and blushed profusely. They ate in companiable silence until Harry had to leave and he thanked them for their company and bade them farewell. As promised, his uncle was outside and together they headed back to little whinging.

That night Harry reflected on the days events as he got ready for bed, with a feeling of satisfaction not felt since he perfected his patronus

Flashback

He was taken to Grimmauld place and ushered into an order meeting.

"MR. POTTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Somewhere"

Albus Dumbledore ran his hands over his eyes and through his beard, then tried again.

"WHERE????!"

"None of your business, professor, kindly keep your interference confined to school matters" Harry said evenly. All present gaped in shock as this child was mocking the greatest wizard of the age, Hermione could keep silent no longer "Harry, how dare you speak to the headmaster like that, you should be ashamed of your..." "Shut Up!" Hermione stopped abruptly "dont talk about things which dont concern you, kindly refrain from interupting me, this is not the kind of behaviour I expect from a guest in my home"

"Potter, this may be your home, but I am your guardian therefore do not get to cocky..."sneered Snape, Harry turned to Dumbledore. "You old bastard, you made this death eater scum my guardian???!!" Dumbledore stood up and was about to berate Harry, but snape got to him first "you insolent little whelp, thats it, no quidditch for you this year, I forbid it Minerva" McGonagall nodded stiffly as Harry snorted, "what else you snivelling greasy git? something that matters" Snape Looked at him and said "youre grounded for the rest of the holidays" he spat, Harry then thought to drop his new found status and he laughed a cold cruel laugh "I dont think so Snivellus", he threw across the distinct blue, signed emancipation papers and sat back as snapes eyes widened, Dumbledore closed his eyes and Fred and George were discreetly bowing to him. "Read it and weep, im an adult, so either treat me with respect or get the hell out of my house"

It was a moment for the memories, greeted by 100 or so open mouths Harry snorted, Mad -Eye grinned, the twins chortled and Remus was laughing hysterically, next to Bill and Charlie who were choking/laughing/crying/gasping all at once. Dumbledore called for silence and waited till all was quiet addressed Harry "Harry, why did you do this?" "im tired of you, running my life, im gonna enjoy life, and kill death eaters, something which you would not allow" All bar, the Weasley children, Mad Eye Moody and Snape gasped, Tonks spoke up " Harry, you cant do that, you'd be sent to azkaban straight away.." Harry merely smirked in reply.

"I'm off to bed, Dobby! Winky! Tilly! Tally!" Four house elves popped in " clean the house and prepare some rooms for the guests but first get me some firewhiskey, some sandwiches and a box of cigarettes, all to be sent to Sirius's room, ok?" Four heads nodded in unison and popped out. Hermione once again broke the silence "You have house elves?! How could you, Harry?! What about the society of the protection of elvish welfare?!" Harry laughed "You started that Hermione, and so far you have got 1 elf to join, and he only joined because I asked him to, its stupid and its arrogant, I wont force freedom upon them, think before you speak" then Harrys face took on a thoughtful look ignoring the indignant huff from Hermione and her exit, "Moony, Bill, Charlie, Gred, Forge, Dung, Mad Eye, Mr Weasley, Ron, what say you to a night full of memories of a great man and even greater marauder, No longer will we mourn his death, lets get pissed and celebrate his life," The weasley men, looked gleeful, most likely owing to the fact that Mrs. Weasley was visiting her sister in Ireland and they basically had free reign until then.

"Yeah!!" "Dont mind if I do laddie" Harry chuckled and sent a message mentally to the house-elves a message to stock up on firewhiskey and headed upto his room, where he was promptly joined by the group.

Remus woke up with a sore head but with a light heart, Harry was right talking helped, he had laughed himself sick last night, he stepped out of his room and headed down to breakfast. The mood around the table was highly spirited and Bill was happily retelling of the previous nights storys, whilst the other order members were laughing hysterically, even Snape was smirking when bill recounted the time, Sirius had, under the guise of hexing Snape, turned Mrs.Norris into a pig with fur.

He sat down and his food appeared in front of him, he ate quietly and quickly so he could listen without choking, but it was all in vain, when Snape laughed softly causing several heads to turn towards him " Whats so funny severus? Harry demanded, " Well, _Harry, _I remember a time when I saw Minerva, in her cat form chasing a rat down the corridor, 5 seconds later I saw her fleeing back my way being chased by a huge black dog" He chuckled again drawing more incredulous looks " then when Minerva changed back to her human form, the dog gave a startled yelp and keeled over stiff as a board, I offered to get rid of the mutt, took him outside and dumped him in the grass. When I got up early next morning I saw a stark naked Black hovering over the unconcious form of your dear head of house, trying to wake her with his wand in one hand, and covering his er _wand_ with the other". he smirked as Harry fell off his chair and howled, whilst Minerva McGonagall made a swift exit.

Just after lunch, the much awaited O.W.L Results were delivered, and predictably Harry had to read out his letter fully in front of the order:

_To Mr Harry James Potter_

_   
Dear Mr Potter, _

_Enclosed within are your Ordinary Wizarding Level results (OWL) . We are pleased to inform you that you achieved the highest marks of Defence Against the Dark Arts ever, as well as the highest marks in Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, congratulations are in order. The cumulative O.W.L results are also a new record, equalled only by Albus Dumbledore and slightly ahead of a Tom Marvolo Riddle. We look forward to testing you again for your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. _

_Grading:   
O stands for Outstanding - 2 OWLS (only if the highest mark on either/and practical or theory is an O for that subject on applys Once for each subject unless in extreme circumstances)   
EE stands for Exceeds Expectations - 1 OWLS   
A stands for Acceptable- 1 OWLS   
P stands for Poor - 0 OWLS   
D stands for Dreadful - 0 OWLS   
T stands for Troll - 0 OWLS_

_Your OWLs:   
Care Of Magical Creatures O   
History Of Magic D   
Theory - Astronomy EE   
Practical Astronomy EE   
Theory - Charms O   
Practical Charms O   
Theory -DADA O   
Practical DADA O   
Divination D   
Theory - Herbology EE   
Practical Herbology EE   
Theory Transfiguration O   
Practical Transfiguration O   
Theory of Potions O   
Practical Potions O_

_O will be counted as 4 OWLS as it exceeded two extra credit assignments ( 2 each for practical and theory)_

_You have recieved: 16 OWLS_

_Congratulations Sincerely yours,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Wizarding Examinations Authority_

_Ministry of Magic_

_You are eligible for the follwing N.E.W.T. Level Courses & Required Books _

_Charms - Charms for 6th years preparatory for N.E.W.T.S - Fillius Flitwick_

_Transfiguration - Brilliant magic, Transfiguration Year 6 - Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Herbology - The great outdoors - _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - Defeating evil, skill enhancing spells and shields -Anonymous_

_Care of Magical Creatures - Handling magical beasts - Ministry of Magic_

_Potions - N.E.WT level potions self updating edition - Salazar Slytherin_

_Astronomy - Starstruck Year 6 - Nostradamus_

"MERLINS BALLS" Remus blurted out, breaking all the order out of thier stupor, they began to cheer, Harry oblivious to all the commotion opened a bottle of firewhiskey and drained the contents, not difficult as most of it spilled down his front. He stared at the paper in shock "16 owls??! Bloody hell!!! Albus Dumbledore smiled and felt a little happiness as he saw the first truly happy look on Harrys face and immeidietly deflated as he remembered his meddling was partly a reason for that. Severus Snape looked on with something akin to shock at his arch enemies son, and was the first to rise "I see, my brilliance has rubbed of on you, loathe am I to say this, but congratulations Mr.Potter", he was followed by all the order members giving Harry a hug or a pat on the back. All that is for Remus who stood there gaping at Harry, and the twins who walked upto him and planted a kiss on either of his cheeks making him grunt in disgust then laugh at the mock affronted look on the twins face. Finally Remus came up and lifted him off the ground, with his brutish werewolf strength proceeded to crush Harry and dance with delight. "wait, till Hermione and Ron find out!, Merlin boy! Im so proud of you, Harry allowed a huge grin light up his face, then shot it down straight away, 'only if Sirius could have seen me'.

Just then Mad - Eye Moody walked in, carrying a bloodied looking Blaise, "Get poppy here Albus, Their manor was attacked, just one survivor...barely"

Harry's world just crashed around him, they must have found out that he was having lunch with them, another person suffering because of him, squashing those feelings he ran to his trunk and took out all of his healing potions, then proceeded to pour them indiscriminately down her throat. Then he watched as Madam Pomfrey looked her over muttered a few cleaning and healing charms, some colour returned to her cheeks and Harry listened as he was instructed not to let her out of bed for at least two days, he was also given some potions to be given to her with her food.

That night a distressed and extremely drunk Harry went to bed, his face still tearstained and his heart still aching. When he awoke, it was barely two o'clock, finding himself unable to sleep he muttered a sobering charm the twins had taught him the day before on himself, and went into Blaises room and found her crying to herself on her bed and a stricken looking Hermione trying to comfort her. Steeling himself Harry walked upto her and held his arms wide open, she shot him a grateful look and rushed into his arms, as she sobbed into his chest, his guilt threatened to overcome him and he whispered into her ear "Blaise cry it all out, I lost someone and I held it all in, only till I cried it out did I feel better" then his voice hardened and he whispered so quietly so that only she could hear him "They will be avenged, im going to kill them all, I swear it" she just hugged him tighter and whispered "Thank you Potter" "Harry, call me Harry" "Ok Harry", She forced a smile onto her face as he placed a kiss on her head. "Hermione, could you leave us please, I'll put her to sleep if I can" Hermione nodded and left, Harry summoned Dobby and had him bring up some firewhiskey, they both drank heavily into the morning, finally she fell asleep on his chest, and he drifted off, feeling content and oddly warm.

Three days later, Harry awoke to seeing Hermione and Ginny glaring daggers at him, no, not him Blaise? it was the fourth night in a row she had slept on his chest, seemingly finding comfort in his arms. She was currently feigning sleep, the reason which became altogether obvious when he had looked up at the two girls. a thought sprang up to his mind, 'OH-MY-LORD their jealous!' Just to test that theory he lightly brushed his lips over Blaises cheek and then rested his cheek against hers, 'Merlin its true, They are jealous!!! They turned their glares on him but before either could speak Blaise 'awoke' and pecked Harry on his lips, "thank you Harry...you know for last night", a spark of amusement in her sunken eyes, made him grin inwardly she was enjoying this. "No, thank you Blaise, it was my first time, never felt better (here Harry is referring to his first time in being able to comfort a crying girl, but they don't know that ;)) " He then growled softly as she ran a hand across his chest, with an indignant huff, the other two girls stormed out of the room, as soon as they were out of earshot both Harry and Blaise burst out into hysterical laughter. Half an hour later they were both clutching their stomachs and groaning, "I feel so bad,Harry, my parent... they were gone ....killed not even a week ago and today im sitting here laughing" Harry turned to face her "Blaise, do you know what makes Dumbledore the greatest wizard on earth?" "well, he is the most magically powerful wizard in the world, and he has 170 years of knowledge of spells..........but thats not it...is it?" "No, Blaise, have you ever seen Dumbledore, be depressed more than a day?""No why""its because he lives, he grieves, he remembers their life and then gets on with his own, you see, he does not merely survive....he lives, he smiles he laughs, he forgives, the light side is always victorious, because simply by living your life you are fighting evil, thats what makes him so great, I never realised that till I cried" Blaise sat there in contemplative silence until Harry's stomach growled, she grinned and hand in hand they headed down to the kitchens.

Remus grinned at Harry, as he walked in with Blaises hand in his own and studiously ignored the dark looks sent his way by Hermione, Ginny and Molly who had cut short her visit, his grin got bigger as he saw all the Weasley men wagging their eyebrows as he helped Blaise into her chair, all the while his eyes, Lily's eyes twinkling with James and Sirius's mischief and heavy amusement. He just burst out laughing when Blaise placed a kiss on Harrys palm and looked at him with a fake glazed over look. At Harry's too innocent expression followed by a questioning look he sighed, and thought to have a little fun, " You looked like James and lily when they started going out". Harry grinned back and said "Tonks, you seem to be mighty comfortable in Remus's presence, should I be worrying about you becoming my Godfathers other half?" Tonks and Remus reddened instantly,then shot grateful looks at Dumbledore when saved them from answering as he addressed Hermione, Ron and Blaise, "So my dear children, how did your owls go?"

Hermione burst out with I got fourteen! All O's except for arithmancy where I got an EE, and I was third in the year at transfiguration, potions, charms and seventh in DADA" She Announced proudly, somehow exuding happiness and still shooting disdainful looks at Blaise. Ron spoke up "I was third in DADA got an O for potions, for charms and transfiguration I got an EE, I got 13 but only 5 O's! Harry We can be aurors together!" Harry grinned at his mate then prodded Blaise " I was second in the year in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures, Totally I got fourteen owls" "well done Blaise, Harry kissed her on the cheek and then pulled her into a hug, then patted Hermiones and Rons back just for good measure, Rons eyes lit up, he grinned and gave a sly wink to Harry and proceeded to flutter his eyes at him. "What about you Harry?" Hermione asked Harry then as he blushed she added in a demeaning tone, "Come on Harry, even you cant have done that bad?! " Remus could barely hold in his laughter and neither could any of the order members from last night as Harry said "Oh well, I could have put in more effort.....I could have done better, I only got 16 owls" ,then he hid his face, making overly dramatic sobbing sounds which then degenerated into a chuckle. "16?! 16??!" "Yep Highest Ever in DADA, I got 4 OWLS just for DADA, The highest in the year at Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical creatures", Blaise stared, but Hermione growled, "I bet they marked you high because of your fame" and turned her head away, before he could speak Blaise got up walked over to Harry and jumped on him, then to the disgust of Ginny and Hermione wrapped her legs round his waist and snogged him senseless, after a moment he kissed her back. A minute or so later Harry sat down with Blaise in his lap and they began to wolf down their breakfast.

This proved to be too much as Hermione sniffed and said " You're Parents died 4 days ago and here you are happy as ever, didnt you love them" Blaises eyes teared up and she fled the room. "Hermione" Harrys voice shook with barely concealed anger "Shut you're stinking mouth!, you're pathetic, I expected jealousy from Ron but here he is standing by my side, like my own brother" Ron had gotten up earlier and put an arm round Harry's shoulder, he was staring at Hermione red faced, he blurted out,"Harry, You ARE my brother" Harry, smiled although it did not reach his eyes "yes, we are brothers arent we, and you Hermione because of youre jealousy hurt someone so badly",He felt reckless and wanted to hurt her, he then blurted out something he knew would sting her badly, "Im ashamed to be you're friend and now im regretting ever trying to save you from that troll" She reeled back in shock, Ron thought it a bit harsh but agreed with everything else "if you cant control yourself, stay away from me" He swept out of the room, followed by the Weasley brothers and Remus. Harry ran into Blaises room, lifted her chin and snogged her. "Blaise, she is wrong,she is jealous and she is too arrogant in her own limitations, shes not worth it "come on" he held his arms wide open and she gratefully, Ron allowed them their privacy, but before he left "I dont really like slytherins, but if Harry likes you then you've got to be alright, plus Hermione has gone too far" he stick his hand out and offered a smile "Friends" "Friends".

Hermione sat in her room crying to herself, muttering obscenities at Zabini as Albus looked on, he sighed and went for a walk, she had expected Harry to get angry but not lash out, and she hadn't expected him to find a girl so quickly, Albus knew why, Harry was going through his magical puberty, he was understanding things clearly, he was taking charge, his power was growing, Hermione was still a child mature yes but still a child, whereas Blaise and Harry had seen death, had seen murders, Old before their time. She was jealous of her being able to talk to Harry, she loved him like a brother but he did not allow people too close to him, to his heart yet Blaise had done the impossible and penetrated the walls around Harrys heart.

Ginny sat there lost in her own thoughts, she knew Harry was gone and she hated him for it, Harry didn't realise but she knew he was taken by the blonde beauty, she had kissed him and she had stolen his heart.... liking him for himself in the short time she had met him and disregarding the negative light put about him by the slytherins or the heaps of praise by the majority of the school... DAMN HIM!, I'll show him, I'll get someone better than him, we'll see how he likes it!


	4. Godrics hollow!

**Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognise as from the first 5 books is owned by the great J.K Rowling. I merely used her characters to write this story, because im talentless. Thank u**

**4**. **The Family Trunk - Godrics Hollow??!**

This had been a bad morning for Harry, Ron was still asleep, Ginny snapped at him for the slightest movement, Hermione ignored him not that he cared, Mrs Weasley was also cold to Harry and that hurt him, that morning was finished off with Blaise leaving for her aunts, he felt miserable, so he went to find something to take his mind off Blaise. The trunk, gathering his wits he entered the trunk and sealed the lid closed behind him. What he saw made his breath go away. it was a portrait of Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw beaming down at him, before he could speak, "Welcome to Godrics Hollow, young Harry" "Godrics Hollow?!?, I thought it was destroyed...." "It was my grandchild, but Lily made a replica in here, she was a charms mistress, although she never officially got that title, she charmed it because she knew that her end was coming and wanted something for you to remember them by", Rowena spoke up "come in come in, only you are allowed access in here plus time has no meaning here, when you step out -say in 2 hours- of the trunk it will be barely 2 minutes gone, however there is one drawback, it will only work until your 20th Birthday in the outer world time" Harry was stunned, he entered inside and suddenly stopped and stared, it was amazing, so luxurious, he took a tour of the house, it was amazing a Personal light/dark arts library, dueling arena, muggle training, fencing, then there Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw to help him with spell learning this is where he should have lived with his parents,"Voldemort you bastard!!" he muttered as he came into his own room, and his heart jumped as he saw 5 portraits, three of them active, one frozen, one burnt, the frozen one was Remus's but the other three, Sirius, Lily and James, looked at him with bright smiles. "Harry?!, oh my baby boy, your so handsome""Of course he's handsome lils he's my son""Hello Pup, how are you,kid?" "Come here, my angel oh my baby, tell us of your life, oh we missed so much, I love you Harry, im so sorry I couldn't be there with you" Bewildered, Harry complied with the hysterical portrait and sat down, then explained his life to them, the gasps of outrage and the exclamations of pride lifted his heart... they had loved him so much and they had made his burdens seem light. the conversation turned serious and his father suggested training him, to which he readily agreed, they drew up a timetable set to start tommorow evening. He thought over the things he had found out, he was the last remaining heir of both Godric and Rowena through his father! He was told he had to start learning now, his theory work in magic would be aided by his Ravenclaw traits and practical magic, using his extra magical capacity from the Gryffindor family line, he was to be equal or more powerful than Merlin! If he did not start utilising his magical energy, the build up could be released and cause extensive damage therefore, he was required to learn Occulmency and Legilimency, he thought it was too much but they assured him all his normal magic at Hogwarts would be performed with ease and he would pick up everything fairly easy, so he was to start with seventh year work and some 6th year work in case it was central to the learning of a seventh year spell.

Some 5 minutes outside and 5 hours inside time he stepped out, feeling better than he had in weeks, so he headed down almost skipping to the kitchen, his good mood diminished as alll the people who werent on good terms where sitting at the table and even Ron was glaring maliciously at him. "Harry we got something to tell ya, Me n Hermione are going out!" "Really?? You asked her out?! Nice one mate!" Rons smile faltered, then turned into to a sour look and Hermione pursed her lips ' he's not jealous!' they both thought dejectedly. Ginny gave him a sweet smile and said " Harry, could I borrow Hedwig? I need to send a letter to Dean" " Yeah sure Gin, no problem" Harry grinned at her and she smiled back weakly, then he had a flash of insight , they were trying to make him jealous! This time it hurt, Ron was in on it too, 'they think they can upset me that easily! I'll show them' " Im going out to Diagon Alley, got a date with Blaise!" He said cheerfully," See you guys later, I'd take you but I dont think your Mother would approve" with that he headed out of the house and took a walk to the Leaky Cauldron. When he entered, he walked straight up to Tom and booked a room for the day, but paid overnight fare as he didnt want Tom to lose out on some money on his account. After placing some altering charms on his face he stepped out into Diagon Alley, bustling with life as always, he went and made various puchases, more robes, collected his basilisk armour, then settled for having food at home and headed back.

When he arrived and removed the charms, the place was in uproar, The order was arguing loudly, "we should go find him""Wait, for little while""The arrogant brat thinks he owns the world". All went quiet as his presence was noted and Snape spoke "You insufferable brat, who gave you permission to leave? You are just as arrogant as your stupid Father and Godfather, the bast..." He stopped abruptly, as Harrys wand was pointed between his eyes and the words accompanying this action chilled him to the bone "I suggest you refrain from ending that sentence, doing so will make me refrain from ending your life" Snape paled, the order members gasped, Moody chuckled, he was beginning to like this boy.Dumbledore spoke up "Now, Now enough of that, come Harry, I would like you to join the Order in todays meeting, the other three were ushered upstairs, then the order meeting began. Dumbledore stared at Harry, who , when he had entered, he had asked Dobby to give him some food and now he was practically inhaling the food. The order looked on in surprise as Harry got past second, third, fourth helpings of food, then his drinking some firewhiskey straight from the bottle, then he relaxed and motioned for Dumbledore to speak.

"Harry, where did you go today?""Diagon Alley""Harry, regardless of our personal disagreements, you should take care of yourself, you could have been attacked" "Well, Sir I merely wished to visit on my own, without people trailing me or telling me what I can and cannot do, just a taste of freedom, I must say that I enjoyed myself immensely" Harrys voice was even and obviously concealing a second meaning. Albus Dumbledore inwardly winced as he realised Harry was directing those words at him, then spoke to address the more important issues, the first of which was directed at Harry, "Firstly, I would like you to, with your agreement of course, start defence training with Alastor and ..Emmeline, maybe even Hestia,.....However, I believe it would be most prudent to restart Occulmency lessons with professor Snape." Remus drew in an audible sharp breath, Snape grinned evilly and Dumbledore looked hesitant, as he looked on dreading a bad reaction from him. " I agree....""Excellent Harr...""Let me finish, I agree to having Mad Eye, Emmeline and Hestia training me in defence" Then he turned and walked out, as he was about to close the door Dumbledore spoke again, " What about Professor Snape, Harry?" Harry stuck his head in, smirked and said " For lack of words to describe it, im going to quote a muggle film I once watched, Professor Snape... Can... Go.....Fuck himself!" Then he disappeared, laughing loudly, leaving a furious Snape, a few shellshocked faces, again, the last marauder Remus, Mad Eye and the four Weasley brothers who were part of the order had to hold in their laughs and one deeply embarrased Dumbledore.

Chuckling Harry went back into his trunk and replayed the meeting to sirius and his father, Lord Gryffindor was there as well and they laughed hysterically drowning out the outraged shrieks of his mother and Lady Ravenclaw. He decided to find some light robes as his current clothes over his basilisk hide armour were a bit stifling, Lord Gryffindor asked him to wear some of his selection. Harrys eyes nearly popped out, the clothes were magnificent, He pulled some less extravagant ones over his armour and with the approval of his portrait family on his attire stepped out and walked upstairs to his room. His good mood did not last long as he ran into Ron, who's jealousy was all to evident on his face, he was staring at Harrys robes, "Flaunting your wealth now are you?, think you're too good for us?" Harry stared mouth agape, then composed himself "Ron I wouldnt do that, your my best mate, only Hedwig and Hadrig, I have known longer than you, I would never do that, but I wanted some light robes you know the Dursleys never bought me clothes, so I went shopping, these are the only light robes I possess.". Ron look ashamed and began to apologise but was cut off by Harry "Dont worry, just don't do it again, Come on, how about a game of chess, then I'll show you a memory of the order meeting in this new pensieve" 5 losses later Harry led Ron to the pensieve and showed him the order meeting at the end of which Ron was staring at Harry in awe, "You embarrassed Snape, in front of Dumbledore! In front of the Order, Mum didnt even scold you, Merlin!!". Chuckling still they both, headed back down as the order meeting was finished but all the members were milling round, talking excitedly and generally enjoying themselves. As Harry entered, he noticed Snape fingering his wand and took the oppurtunity to bait him. He was under no illusion that the greasy git would lose to him so he placed a discrete '_cunctator colo colui cultum' _Concentrating on gryffindor colours, onto Snapes robes, he waited 5 seconds, then walked past as arrogantly as he possibly could, then he took the mirror off the wall and started singing to him,

_'You with the sad eyes   
Don't be discouraged   
Oh, I realize   
It's hard to take courage   
In a world full of people   
You can lose sight of it all   
And the darkness inside you   
Can make you feel so small_

By now the delayed colouring charm had kicked in and Snape watched in horror as his dark robes slowly changed into Gryffindor ones, barely suppressing the urge to laugh hysterically, with the rest of the order Harry added in the next verse to complete the prank.

_But I see your true colors   
Shining through   
I see your true colors   
And that's why I love you   
So don't be afraid to let them show   
Your true colors   
True colors are beautiful   
Like a rainbow'_

This was too much for Snape, he stormed out and this in turn proved to be too much for Harry and he burst into laughter, his breathing coming in short sharp gasps. When everyone had been calmed down McGonagall spoke up, " Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter it is time to make your selection for the coming year". Hermione spoke up first " I will be continuing all of my O.W.Ls except for Herbology, Astronomy and History of magic she stated proudly" McGonagall gave a rare smile to her prized student, then looked across to Ron. "I'll be taking, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions" She nodded briskly, dismayed that he had only selected 5 subjects, then moved her gaze onto Harry, who smiled, James's smile she thought wistfully. " Well, Ma'am ill be taking the same as Ron, but I wont be taking Potions", When she raised an eyebrow at him, he continued,"oh and I'll open the D.A to everyone above fourth year, therefore I will have a more than full timetable, I'll use that as extra time to research. One more thing I suggest you make Ron Quidditch Captain, he is the most knowledgable on the game and easily the better strategist" Ron gaped "It should be you mate..."" Mr Potter, I consider you to be most competent and expect you to lead the team to victory, I will not take no for an answer. Added to that I'll return to you something which I imagine will make you happy, here your Firebolt, its been charmed to be unbreakable, I suggest you put it away with your most prized possesions". Harry smiled sadly, " Yes Ma'am, I'll do it but one thing, Ron can you take the defensive side of things, the beaters and yourself, ill take the attacking side, the chasers and myself, then we'll train in that fashion" Ron grinned and said " Will I? of course I Bloody will, what the bloody hell are mates for". "RONALD WEASLEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, I CANT BELIEVE THE NERVE OF YOU SPEAKING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF A PROFESSOR....." She was cut of by a grinning Harry, who on seeing the professor and Madam Pomfrey preparing to discipline Ron, had gotten up and walked between the two witches, " Come now, Here these people cease to become professors and are simply family" he leant down and kissed each witch on the cheek causing a small smile to creep onto the face of one and a blush onto the other. seeing his chance he looked at Ron and mouthed "GO" causing him to rush out and the other order members to grin. Remus shook his head and mouthed "James", to which he puffed out his chest and walked out looking pompous.

That night he went to bed, with a huge grin on his face and dreamt good dreams, ones of a certain blonde haired beauty by the name of Blaise Zabini. When he awoke, the sunlight was streaming in through the window, he decided to have a nice lie in and thought about his relationship with Blaise, in a way, his last lingering feelings of guilt had evaporated when he had helped her and his stomach fluttered when he remembered her smile. He hoped that it meant the same to her as it did to him, when he was with her for that short time, all else was insignificant, the prophecy, the order, Voldemort, he felt normal. He decided to ask her the first time he saw her whether she would consider to be his girlfriend.

At the same time, in Zabini manor, the girl herself was sleeping peacefully with a picture of a certain black haired emerald eyed seeker clutched tightly to her chest as her uncle and aunt looked on with a curious mixture of sadness and delight on their faces. " I hope she isn't getting her hopes up, he may have been playing along with the joke, she would be crushed if he didnt return her feelings". Her husband merely smirked and said " I bet you that the first thing he does is ask her to be his girl, love, if anything Albus said is right about the boy, then mark my words thats what will happen"." I hope your right, no child should suffer, maybe they'll find peace in each other" her aunt spoke as they headed to the kitchen

That evening Harry headed down to his trunk, just 10 minutes before lunch and started on his training schedule, he looked through occulmency books, noting down all the required procedures that Snape had neglected to mention. He looked over his notes on occulmency for the fourth time in an hour, he was getting the gist of the exercise and he felt relaxed and comfortable, he realised that the point was not to clear the mind, it was to make the attacker think that the mind was clear - of important memories. He visualised a fortress in which he could place his memories one by one, with seven huge walls surrounding and protecting his memories. Slowly he built up the first wall, then the second wall, then he felt exhausted and decided to have a shower followed by lunch.

When he arrived downstairs, he realised the whole order was assembled and was eating away merrily, then he saw Dumbledore looking at him keenly and he sat down tearing into winkys specialist mince meat pies. "Harry, I must apologise, it is imperative that you learn occulmency...""Not with.." "Harry" Dumbledore said sternly" You must continue your lessons...", "Alright I agree but..." Dumbledore smiled "Excellent Harry, I'll arrange it with..." Harry took his chance to interrupt him "You".

"What??"

"You have to teach me occulmency, told you before I wont learn it from Snivellus" Dumbledore sighed and seeing no other option nodded. Harry spoke up " We'll start at Hogwarts, it'll be easier then" He had formulated a plan in his head, something which would help him a great deal and stop either Snape or Dumbledore from entering his mind, unknown to him. He smiled briefly, then thought back over the last few days, he realised he felt a lot better and wondered why he wasn't upset at not talking to Hermione or Ginny, even when Mrs.Weasley was acting coldly towards him, he made a mental note to ask Godric or grandfather as he wanted to be called, he finished his food off then went back to his trunk. Finally finding the old portrait he told him what was on his mind, his reply was totally unexpected, "Harry, you are maturing faster than most people, you see there is some Slytherin in you and that tempers your natural Gryffindor instincts, therefore nobility tied in with slimy slytherin snideness" Here the portrait stuck out his tongue childlishly and caused the young man in front of him to grin. Gryffindor continued "Therefore, you are lashing out, your sarcastic self rather, is protecting you from trusting too blindly and your Gryffindor self is keeping your faith in some, such as Remus or the twins" Gryffindor grinned at the confused look on his young heirs face, "you'll understand it in time my boy, now one more thing, your perceptiveness will increase tenfold, so you can discern what a person is saying from what they mean, very useful" "Perfect!!!" Harry blurted out.

"Now get back to your occulmency training, I daresay you will have it completed in a week" taking the advice, he meditated and went back to building his inner 'walls'. By the end of that week he had his shields up fully, there was no pain in his scar and he felt much better, more organised. Next Harry focused on learning new spells and shields, very difficult to master, but once mastered very useful in duels, this is how he spent the rest of his holidays training, playing chess with Ron, along with some physical training he was putting himself through.


	5. Caught

**Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognise as from the first 5 books is owned by the great J.K Rowling. I merely used her characters to write this story, because im talentless. Thank u**

Three weeks later Harry Potter stood at kings cross station with three grumpy women (Molly, Hermione And Ginny) and his best mate, waiting for Blaise to show up. He was surprised the three women hadn't apologised nor had their anger dissapeared, however when Blaise turned up he forgot all about it, it was like he had been hit with a cheering charm, the smile lit his face up and he rushed towards her, wrapping his arms around her, she hugged him fiercely, and together they made their way into the express and found themselves a carriage.

"Blaise, I need to ask you something.....er.....I was wondering something errm..."Harry felt a little embarrased, then he cleared his throat and spoke before he could change his mind " would you be my girlfriend" Her reaction was one he would never forget, squealing with delight she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. They stayed together in that position for a little while completely oblivious to a smiling Ron, Neville and Luna (who had entered just before Harry had asked her, and two glaring Gryffindors in the form of Hermione and Ginny.

When the broke apart they chatted for a little while and Harry asked her, how she was coping,she said she still felt a pang of loneliness but it hurt less now. He kissed her on the forehead, then turned his head to address Malfoy who had entered and was watching Blaise with a smirk on his face. "well, well, your parents defied the dark lord and they paid the price....now your gonna get yours Potter, just you wait...ufff" He couldn't finish what he wanted to say as Ron had punched him full in the stomach followed by an elbow to the face, Malfoy was not going to get up anytime soon, With a silly grin on his face Ron kicked the unconscious Slytherin out of their apartment. Ignoring Hermione's indignant shriek of "Ronald Weasley, You are a Prefect!!!" he took leave along with Luna and Ginny for the prefects meeting with Hermione reluctantly following. Finally they arrived at Hogwarts, both Blaise and Harry walked in without so much of a glance at the thestrals straight into the great hall, where all eyes turned to them.

Whispers started abruptly, they walked hand in hand to the middle where Blaise kissed Harrys cheek and went to the Slytherin table, He headed up to professor Dumbledore, curious, the rest of the teachers leaned in to hear the conversation. "Professor, I would like to sleep in my personal chambers, would you be so kind as to inform the house elves, that the heir to Gryffindor has returned," the teachers gasped, smirking, Harry made his way to where Ron was sitting and took his seat between Neville and Seamus. "Alrigh' there Harry? How were yer hols mate?""Not to bad Seamus, best holidays ever actually", Harry said brightly, "how about yours mate?" "Oh same old same old, Quidditch Captain eh? no one better, me n Dean trying to hire Lee as official commentator but ol' Mcgonagall wont hire him, n we cant afford it, d'ya reckon you could get him in, I aint sayin favouritism y'kno, but yer the captain she might list'n to ya", he said nervously, then looked hopeful when Harry smiled "You know, Seamus, that not too bad of an idea, I'll see what I can do" The hall quietened when the headmaster stood up, "Welcome to or back to Hogwarts, another school year, seems like yesterday when I was here being sorted myself, of course im only 181, so it wasnt that long ago, anyway lets get the sorting underway. The sorting hat took its cue and started to sing:

**Going back a Millennium or so, when they first created me **

**they told me all I had to know, about how the sorting should be **

**Bravery, Nobility was the cry, of the warrior tried and true**

**Godric was his name, father of children two**

**Intellect, wisdom ill take spoke Rowena Ravenclaw**

**I believe we cannot go wrong, seeking knowledge is no flaw**

**Up came Helga hufflepuff, Gentle, soft and kind,**

**Those who are loyal and gentle will be mine**

**Finally came Lord Slytherin, slyest of the lot**

**I'll take the cunning and ambitious, others I want not**

**Here I'll sort you, by what they said, but heed my warning now**

**The Heir of Gryffindor, Heir of Ravenclaw has arrived tonight,**

**the one with the power, behind him, you must unite**

**Faced with dark minions, yet, he never ran**

**It was the death of the child, Birth of the man**

By the end of this Ron, was staring at Harry in shock, the person in question was looking thoughtfully at the sorting hat, then cleared his throat motioning for the sorting to go on. After the sorting, Dumbledore announced Snape as the Defence teacher, which made his blood boil, however, the potions master had replaced himself with another grumpy looking teacher by the name of Farnsworth.

That night, Harry went to his dormitory, to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him, "Im so sorry, Harry.." he cut her off, wanting to end the grudge, "You, need to apologise to Blaise, not me, I'll forgive you if she does" After hugging Harry, she led Ron downstairs and grinned,"Professor Dumbledore would be so pleased, I cant believe he let us join the order, all we have to do is tell him what Harry gets upto and we get all that information. Ron grinned weakly, dreading Harry's reaction If/when he found out that his best friends were spying on him and that he would be followed around by Tonks or Kingsley, on alternating shifts.

Harry sighed with satisfaction as he completed his nights training, three weeks into the school year and he had finished all his N.E.W.T level work barring C.O.M.C and his defence work had gone beyond auror level, Snape was in for a surprise, the group were to duel in the next defence class and as usual, Malfoy was his opponent. The last three weeks had been hectic, his relationship with Blaise delighting him to no end, she lifted his spirits, her sarcastic remarks always made him smile, one of the few things that had gone well for him this year. he had trouble with legilimency, he couldn't manage to do it undetected to an average occulmens let alone experts like Snape and Dumbledore, but with no one to practice with he had no way to improve. He usually spent 10 hours training inside the trunk....10 minutes a day in real world time, so he had trained for 210 hours not including the school work, he decided on taking two days off so he could relax.

He bade goodbye to to his parents and ancestors before leaving the trunk then climbing into bed, relaxing into the soft matress whcih he had transfigured from the standard one. He woke to Rons voice, telling him to get up or be late, groggily he dressed and went to breakfast. Finally it was time for transfiguration and he entered, looking for Blaise then sat to her right. Today they were to start conjuring small things such as quills, soon he became bored of the lesson and drifted off, " he was jolted awake by a stern looking McGonagall, "Mr Potter, I assume you consider yourself to be talented at conjuring, may we have a demonstration" Harry nodded sheepishly and ignoring Malfoy snickering in the background conjured a quill, some parchment, an inkpot and some sealing wax.

Laughing inwardly at McGonagalls expression he thanked his professor for the 50 points. Next he headed off to charms and as they were sharing with hufflepuffs, he sat down at the nearest empty seat which was next to Susan bones, after exchanging greetings the class settled down as Flitwick began his lecture. "Today we will be studying, the patronus charm.... Mr. Potter would you please demonstrate your patronus?" Harry stood up and performed the charm, what he saw shocked him as well, it was huge, at least three times bigger than normal, however that was not the biggest surprise, the stag was holding a crimson Lily in its mouth. Flitwick beamed at him, "This is most impressive, you have two patroni in one! there have only been about a hundred wizards ever to accomplish this, one is the headmaster himself! The patronus usually takes the form of something symbolic to the caster, may we inquire as to what your patroni symbolize, Mr. Potter?", Harry nodded, "The stag was my fathers animagus form and the Lily, well it was mums name and she had red hair" Flitwick grinned at Harry, " Ah, yes Lily Evans Potter, the finest student in charms I ever had the fortune to teach, 20 points to Gryffindor and 20 more if you can explain the theory behind the spell", As Harry left that lesson, he grinned at professor McGonagall, he had accumulated 90 points in the space of two lessons and yet had two more lessons in the day.

After lunch it was time for defense and it was in the great hall, all other lessons had been cancelled, a duelling area had been erected and the extended hall was filled with students. Snape called out the rules and started the duels. Blaise had defeated Bulstrode in under a minute, Hermione had defeated Parkinson and Ron had beaten first Crabbe and then Goyle as Crabbe had lost to the first stunner, Goyle fell the same way. Next Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Lavender and Neville had emerged victorious. Finally it was time for Harry to duel Malfoy, who walked onto the stage with a smirk.

"You may begin" Snape shouted, instantly Malfoy fired a stunner at him, which he dodged gracefully, this was followed by "Stupefy, Impedimenta, Incendio, Inflammare, Expeliarmus", All of which Harry dodged, then Harry let loose with a barrage of harmless jinxes which changed the colour of Malfoys hair to pink, his dress to a tutu and his voice to that of a 5 year old girl. Malfoy, infuriated, followed up with another load of curses, some of which were bordering on the dark, suddenly Harry grinned and used the same spell his father had used to humiliate Snape, leaving him suspended in the air for a few seconds he hit him with a blasting curse which made him hit the wall with a resounding crash. Taking pity on Malfoy, he disarmed him, bowed and walked off the stage.

In the stunned silence, Ron's eloquence summed up the situation, "Merlins balls". Snape was infuriated, "It seems Mr. Potter has passed the skills we can teach him at Hogwarts...perhaps he would like to see how he would fare against a fully trained wizard...myself perhaps...?" he was surprised when Harry grinned and nodded, the excited whispers started once again as he took to the stage. The opponents bowed then unleashed the first set of spells "Stupefy""Protego""Filipendo""Blastium""Protego", then Harry grinned, "Serpencentum" A huge snake burst out onto the floor, "_Attack him, but do not bite him_" he hissed as he placed a reflecting charm on the snake and set him after Snape. "Evanesco", Snaped watched in horror as the spell bounced of and hit his robes which all dissapeared leaving him standing there in his underwear, then Harry stunned him, cementing his victory and the humiliation of Snape, with another bow he enervated him, then exited the great hall with Blaise, leaving a hysterical student body. Even some of the teachers had to stop themselves from laughing, including one twinkly eyed, headmaster and help clear the hall. "You sure know how to do things in style Harry, " Blaise said in between gasps of laughter.

Harry heard some footsteps behind him, realising it was a member of the order he pulled in Blaise for a kiss, then shouted, "Lumos Solarum" and cast the invisibility charm on himself and her backing up against the wall. While the person was blinded Harry scanned the area for telltale signs.

Tonks couldn't see him, "shit, what do i do now?" she saw a flash of light then she was stiff as a board.

Hearing someone cursing under their breath, he shot a binding spell in that direction and was rewarded with a stiff looking Tonks, with her invisibility cloak sliding off her. After taking the charm off, Harry levitated her towards the headmasters office dumped her onto the floor, then he bound her with ropes and stuck her on the wall with a sticking charm, finally he scribbled a note and stuck it to her forehead. Taking Blaises hand, he took her to his quarters.


	6. Advent of darkness, Happy Bday

**Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognise as from the first 5 books is owned by the great J.K Rowling. I merely used her characters to write this story, because im talentless. Thank u**

Albus Dumbledore and the order had barely started the meeting when a grinning Moody came in levitating a gagged and bound Tonks. "Alastor, what is going on?" Moody just proceeded to read out the note which was attached to her forehead, "Dumbledore, I have warned you once before, stay out of my life you old bastard, keep your dogs on a shorter leash, next time I wont hesitate to send some darker spells I assure you", this caused uproar amongst the order. When the silence had been restored, Hermione spoke up "How dare he speak to you like that...." "Ah...Hermione, he has a right to be angry, I had hoped he would have cooled down by now but every action I take seems to aggravate him more, I guess we will have to rely on you two, to keep an eye and report to us about him? , He asked, knowing full well they would not disagree, "of course pro....Albus, you can count on us" Hermione piped up, puffing herself up with pride. The rest of the meeting discussed various attacks, after dismissing Hermione and Ron, he sent an owl to Harry, calling him upto his office.

Harry was walking towards the headmasters office, contemplating tonks reaction, when he suddenly had an idea, summoning his courage, he walked into the office and cast a darkness spell, then he transfigured the closest unoccupied chair into a clone of himself, cast a disillusionment charm then sat down between Dumbledore and Moody, who grinned eagerly anticipating the show like small school children waiting for the ice cream van. As the darkness spell faded tonks bellowed, "YOU SPOILT LITTLE BRAT" and proceeded to hex the transfigured Harry, who dodged each hex with stunning somersaults and flips. 25 minutes later an exhausted tonks finally hit him with a stunner, then added on a few humiliating hexes and enervated him. Seeing his oppurtunity he reversed the tranfiguration on the chair, then cast the counter to the disillusionment charm and grinned at the stunned look on the face of Tonks, " Not to bad Tonks", he chuckled at her, "What, never heard of CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!!" he shouted the end part making everyone bar Moody himself jump. "Sorry Tonks but you were intruding on my private life, that is something I wont accept ......and put your wand away. you couldn't beat me in normal circumstances, hell you couldn't beat me if there was three of you against me, let alone when you are tired". Tonks gaped at him, "You arrogant little shit!, filipendo!"Harry countered it then with a feral grin, transfigured her into a ferret and bounced her around.

**"Enough!" **Albus Dumbledore boomed, effectively silencing the gathering, he turned tonks back and looked around sternly although his eyes ruined the effect by twinkling with amusement. "This is a meeting for adults, please calm down and let us proceed with the meeting. Now we have much to discuss, Firstly Harry, I must impress upon you the serious times in which we live, I cannot allow even a remote chance that you might get hurt therefore I must have you escorted......", he fell silent under Harrys furious gaze, "Professor, If I am followed one more time, I will leave Hogwarts and go train elsewhere I trust there are many in the world who would train me to kill and even more willing to teach the great Boy-Who-Lived", Snape smirked, "What makes you think we'll let you go, even if you have to keep you here using force". Harry didn't reply, but he raised his eyebrows, then raised his wand and transfigured the far cabinet in the room into a clone of Snape 'I love human transfiguration'. "What are you trying to prove Potter, or were you just showing off as usual?" Snape sneered. "No professor I merely wanted to show you what would happen If you tried to force me" He turned back to the transfigured Snape and gathered his thoughts about Bellatrix, Wormtail, Malfoy, Fudge and Voldemort then muttered the words, "Avada Kedavra" A flash of green light preceded the utter decimation of Snapes clone.

Harry smiled inwardly at the horror on the faces of the order, especially Snape, as he took his leave, the meeting had gone well. Ashe reached the room of requirement, he thought about a set of books on how to create a better version of the marauders map.

Dumbledore had just watched Harry leave, his heart churned up and he felt as he would die from shock. Harry could perform the killing curse?! How, he must have practiced it! His outward expression of calmness barely held and then he spoke up to silence the near hysterical order. "Quiet, please" Soft tone laced with power, everyone quietened, "I must ask, who has been training Harry?" Silence, not a sound, he sighed, " We must find out who this trainer is, he may have taught Harry a fair amount of the dark arts....we would not survive another Voldemort", silence again, everyone was still, unmoving realizing the gravity of the situation. "I was to propose occulmency to him, however in my attempt at testing his shields, I could not penetrate them, he has no requirement of training as he is doing quite well in all his subjects this year...surpassing even Miss Granger...it is imperative that we keep a close watch on him and this time...be sure to remain undetected". They discussed recent attacks and captures, but nothing substantial, finally calling it a night, they departed faces still showing concern.

He spread out the parchment, 30cm by 45cm and cast the basic, never-tear, never-burn and never-deteriorate charms then copied the charms on the original marauders map, to the new one. Finally, he searched for and found some obscure charms which would allow a person to focus in on a conversation, and hear what is going on....without them realising....extremely useful. Harry loved this newer version because it could display everything....peoples locations, conversations ... served as a map, but his favourite feature was that it joined to any wards...wherever he went and would keep an imprint of that place. Then the next time he visited that place he could call up the map and it would work like the original map...for that place.

Next he scanned the mirror Sirius had given him and transferred the spells onto two others, he wanted to give one to Blaise so he could look after her whereever she was. Testing them, he smiled with satisfaction and moved on to the final item. This was a small bracelet of gold, which had a basilisk fang core, it worked like a wand but the wearer didn't have control over it. It simply put up a strong shield whenever a spell or physical object was threatening to hit the wearer, then it would protect, drawing the minimum amount of magic but providing the maximum amount of protection. He grinned and remembered when he had altered his second basilisk hide suit to fit her, she looked beautiful, perfect body, his eyes had often strayed to her naked torso and more than one time had he slipped and ended up having to repair the suit then starting all over again. He loved her eyes, normally they were a stormy grey-blue, like ice but when she was with him they lit up, beautifully and she looked angelic.

Their relationship had created quite a stir and Malfoy had to visit the infirmary regularly to get treated for broken bones all the while, thanks to some memory charms, thinking he had tripped or been hurt playing quidditch. After a month or so His temper had soared, it had taken both Snape and McGonagall to subdue Harry then take him away, leaving behind a terrified group of Slytherins who avoided Blaise and him like the plague. Even Malfoy had learnt his lesson, so he merely changed topics of which to aggravate Harry with, like "the dark lords going to kill you Potter", He had replied with a cool and calm exterior whilst the inferno raged inside, "Your mudblood lord will fall at my feet, then when that moment has come, I will kill your father, your aunt Bellatrix, maybe even your mother....the ministry will confiscate your gold and give it to me to thank me for my war services. What will you do then? Maybe i'll ask them to make you live with muggles eh? , Malfoys face had gone paler as his tirade progressed and his slytherin mask failed him as he gaped unable to respond to something so cold and vicious.

He cut off his memories of the past as he reached the Gryffindor common room, stepping inside he was accosted by his friends, "Harry, where have you been?" "Oh just out for a walk, went to the Room of Requirement to practice my patronus, see if it had anymore changes but it didn't" He lied, "Come on Harry we know you were in the order meeting...ufff" Ron had shut up as Hermione had elbowed him and both hoped against hope that Harry missed his slip of the tongue. He didn't of course but he let it slide, he would find out how they knew he was in an order meeting some other time. "I haven't got time to chat i'm going to bed, i'll tell you tommorow night". As he entered his dormitory, he quickly cast an illusion over his bed tp make it appear that he was sleeping, then mounted his new broom...he had not flown on it as of yet and wanted to test it before the quidditch tryouts were scheduled to be, but more importantly he was going to take Blaise somewhere special as it was her birthday. She had not known that he knew about it, but she had seemed slightly down at the lack of a present in his hand.

He flew out and around the castle, luck was with him as the window of the corridor near the slytherin dormitories was slightly ajar, making himself invisible he followed a group of Slytherins into their common room, then flew up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Finally reaching Blaises room he stunned her, cast another illusion on her bed and extended his invisibility charm to her. He took her out the way he had entered and conjured a soft acromantula silk rope to tie her to him, then turned towards the shrieking shack, flying in. As he set her down, he began the necessary charm work, he expanded the walls, cast complex spells on the floor, conjured up many items then he drew out the clothes his parents had worn to the ball as head boy/girl. He undressed her, pausing to stare at her again....so beautiful, a goddess.....then dressed her with his mothers clothes, it was a near perfect fit, Blaise was taller slightly. A growth charm fixed that problem then he dressed himself. Harry summoned his house elves and had them dress up as well, finally he set up the music, lifted her off the ground and enervated her.

She jerked and looked at him, "Harry, where are we? what happened?" he smiled at her and pecked her lips, " Happy Birthday love". Blaise was stunned, "you did this? for me? oh Harry" she kissed him soundly on the lips then held him to her as if he would dissapear any moment. She looked around again, the grass floor, a perfect green, soft and even. In the centre various flowers surrounded a heart shaped area which had been left as grass, with a path clearing so they could enter. The music was her favourite, he had written to her aunt and uncle to find out which ones to play. She was overwhelmed, and she shivered in pleasure as they danced, their bodies pressed tight against each other, moving to the music. Eventually they both were tired out and sat down, Harry gave her the bracelet, which she placed to the side then proceeded to undress him. At his questioning look, she leaned close, placing one hand down his trousers and gripping his hair with the other and licked his lips, "Potter, you don't think that you can do all this for me and not get something in return", then applied pressure with her hand.

Sometime later, she rest her body on top of his, still holding on tight, they fell asleep after Harry placed a alarm charm. That night they dreamt of each other basking in the light....no trace of darkness...He mentally vowed he would make those days come soon!.


	7. Chamber of secrets, Black Trio, Cure?

**Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognise as from the first 5 books is owned by the great J.K Rowling. I merely used her characters to write this story, because im talentless. Thank you**

6:00. Harry awoke feeling a warm body snuggled close to his, he grinned reminiscing over the events of last night. It had been amazing - never had he felt so happy even after his first year when he contributed to the last minute victory over slytherin in the house cup. Even quidditch was nothing compared to when he was with her. She stirred and looked up into his eyes, "Thank you Harry, this was the best birthday I've ever had" they kissed and explored for a little while.

Sadly, the time had to come to an end and after a short but extremely fast flight on the broom the two returned to their dormitories to prepare for the day ahead. Harry entered his room and headed straight for the showers. He let the warm water rush over his body, 15 minutes later a rejuvenated Harry Potter walked to his first lesson of the day -defence against the dark arts. Today not even old snivellus could upset him, the silly grin he wore caused the greasy haired professor to scowl at him then look as if he just realised something, he grinned evilly at him. Harry wasn't worried, if Snape tried anything he would knock him on his arse and take a photo. The class quietened as Snape stood up and faced them. "Today you will be learning the various homing bludger curses, Potter since you seem to be our ..._hero, _you would not mind aiding me in my demonstration?" Harry nodded, "Not at all, professor I would be honoured"" he made his way to the dueling stage. He was in truth a little worried, he could perform the curses considerably well, however he had not yet learned the decoy spell nor the shield that was required for this particular set of spells.

"Bludgio" the spell shot out and tore through his protego shield hitting him on his wand hand effectively breaking a few bones on its way. Harry dropped his wand and gritted his teeth at the excruciating pain in his hand. He picked up his wand and performed the bone repositioning spell followed by the bone fusing spell. He ignored Malfoys snickering and turned to Snape, "Professor, perhaps you would care to demonstrate the shielding spell, I will perform the curse on you". Snape assumed his dueling stance, focusing on his his joints Harry snapped out "Multiplicus bludgium vis" four lights sped out of his wand and homed in on Snapes joints. A moment later Snape screamed in pain as hs knees and elbows shattered, he was sent through the air hitting the wall at the back. The silence was deafening, Harry told the class to leave and levitated the unconcious spy to the hospital wing, he proceeded called Madam Pomfrey leaving snape on the bed.

He walked back past the stunned students and headed to his dorm. Entering his trunk he got out some healing potions and consumed them. Letting them take effect he sat down for his daily chat with the portraits. Today the topic started off with quidditch and turned to the subject of the fate of the Longbottoms. they cursed Bellatrix to hell many a time. Curious Godric came over and asked for a repeat of the story, When Harry had completed the story Godric stared at Harry in shock, Before he could ask the portrait what was wrong he yelled, "Rowena!!!! get down here now!!" the witch in question rushed into the frame panting and asked, "What, what is it?", he retold Harrys story, she smiled and said, "Harry, go to the Chamber of secrets, behind the door the Basilisk emerged from is Salazars Chamber. When you reach there, look on the ground and you will see a trapdoor there, speak in parseltongue, Open for Salazar, Death to mudbloods, there will be notes on cure for various illnesses caused by dark magic - including the Cruciatus curse", Harry gaped in shock. Suddenly, without warning he exited the trunk and rushed towards the headmasters office. He didn't have to wait for the gargoyle to move, he had drawn his wand and the gargoyle had hastily moved away.

He ran up the spiral steps and burst into the office, then he took a seat. The other people in the room were shocked, this child just ran in and sat down without the headmasters permission. Minister Fudge would have no more of this and he addressed the boy, "You boy, how dare you walk in here, seat yourself down and interrupt a meeting with both your headmaster and the Minister of magic himself..." he trailed off as the boy growled, "Fudge?!" when the boy turned round to see if it was indeed him, he was shocked, it was the bloody boy who lived. "Ahem" a jovial voice interrupted the death glares Harry was sending at Fudge, "Lemon drop?" , everyone looked on with disbelief at the living relic. Finally, everyone settled down, "Cornelius first we will conduct the meeting, then we will address your concerns....unless you deem it more important, Harry?" the headmasters eyes implored him to wait and he grudgingly nodded. The meeting was all about two things, Fudge needed help from Dumbledore and how Fudge should handle this current crisis.

Throughout the meeting Harry periodically broke out in bouts of laughter, causing the other ministry officials and the headmaster to stifle a smile at the ministers red face. Finally the meeting ended, Fudge turned to Harry, "Now you may speak", "Why thank you dear Corny, well professor, I was wondering if you would accompany me down to the chamber of secrets." all the gathering was stunned, "Harry, may I inquire as to why you wish to do so?". Well, professor, I believe some of Slytherins potions are down there, including the cruciatus cure. Im sure your expertise would be very useful when we handle the notes". A second later, the headmaster followed by Harry and the ministry officials sped towards the girls bathroom. Harry hissed the password and was the first one to descend into the chamber, followed by everyone else.

On the way Harry, at the request of the headmaster explained the happenings of his second year, Fudges unbelieving expression was wiped off his face when he saw the carcass of the Basilisk. Harry walked upto it and removed all the useable potions ingredients then conjured a bag to hold them in. Whilst the ministry officials admired the carcass, both the professor and harry had progressed into Salazars chamber, directly above the trapdoor. Focusing on a snake in his mind he hissed out the words and watched, fascinated, the door flipped open and a bookcase arose from the gap. The headmaster quickly inspected the notes, his face filled with glee was all the permission Harry required to dance around in delight. As they headed out, a flash of silver caught Harrys eyes and he walked towards it. Suddenly a voice spoke in his head, "Come my liege, O raiser of love, Come to me, O denouncer of Hate, Come to me, child". This felt so natural to him that he did not even consider how odd it was to have a voice speaking in his head. He approached where he believed the light to have been and gasped, there in the fireplace surrounded with ashes was a small phoenix, its eggshell still around it. He lifted it up and stared at it, ignoring the gasps of awe behind him.

This phoenix was an amazing silvery colour, he placed it within his robe and left the chamber. That evening he was paid a visit by the headmaster and given a book on how to care for Phoenixes, then the old man left Harry with his phoenix. He left for transfiguration after lunch, his mind was elsewhere although he performed well it was not upto his usual standard. An announcement was made that everyone had to come down to dinner tonight, it was a special occasion, which would allow classes to be cancelled for the next day's celebration. 'I wish to accompany you my Master'. Harry picked up the delicate bird and took her with him, as he took his seat all the girls eyes strayed towards him and they squealed. A glare from Mcgonagall silenced the enthusiastic girls, the Headmaster rose, looking magnificent and every bit as the powerful wizard he was. "Today, is a most wonderful day, we are gathered here, talking, laughing and eating", focusing his eyes on Crabbe, Goyle then Ron as the remaining students chuckled. "You all know the story of the Prewett twins, the Longbottoms, Regulus and Reginald Black do you not? Everyone bar Harry nodded their heads. "The two older Black brothers , like their younger brother Sirius were good kind natured people but they cared for their parents too much and to please them joined the ranks of death eaters". Everyones attention was focused on him as he regaled them with the story behind the ignomonous demise of the Black brothers.

"However, when the time came for them to prove themselves loyal, they refused to Voldemorts, (everyone bar a few flinched in tandem) own face, thus they were tortured into insanity not killed as it was widely reported. Sirius Black was also misunderstood, to put it simply, We told you of the return of the Dark Lord, were we telling the truth?" Many people looked across at Harry and turned away guiltily, the rest merely nodded solemnly. "Well, I will tell you now, Sirius Black was innocent",he paused for a second allowing the gasps to stop then asked Harry to tell them what happened in his third year. He glossed over most of the events but told them of what happened in the shrieking shack. Finally the headmaster spoke up again, "Thanks to our mighty God of war Harry Potter, (everyone snickered as Harry stuck his tongue out at the headmaster) we have found a cure to the overexposure to the cruciatus curse. Minerva, Bring them in, first the Longbottoms walked in and ran towards Neville embracing him, crushing him like ten Molly Weasleys at once. Then two older versions of Fred and George came in, who gave Ron and Ginny the same treatment. Various students were reunited with their parents, all in all it was a tearful reunion and many people on the sidelines were crying for their friends. The two Black brothers headed straight towards Harry and hugged him as well, they both resembled Sirius closely, he sighed and thought how Sirius would have felt here with his family.

The two men dragged Harry out of the hall and to the room of requirement, where they drank and talked about each of their childhoods, about Sirius. When he told them he wished that Sirius was there, they gave each other a knowing look and comforted the young Gryffindor. Over the next two weeks Harry felt alot better and calmer, the brothers were so alike!

Albus Dumbledore read through Salazars notes, stopping to stare in disbelief at what he had just read. Slowly the possibilities began to surface in his mind. he thought about the boy too much, he had taken too much and given too little, it was time to pay back everything. 'Harry, this is merely a gift from me to you, this may kill me, this may taint my soul as it is the darkest of dark Arts. However, Know this, I love you, boy, you are my grandson, not a weapon".

Dumbledore requested Harry to come down to his office, it was the night of the full moon just before Moony was to transform. They exchanged greetings and settled down talking for a short while when Moony, Regulus and Reginald walked in. With a significant look at the Black siblings who nodded imperceptibly he told them that they needed to take a portkey to the ministry and that he would explain when they got there. Remus transformed, he panicked and turend to Dumbledore, he found him facing the veil and chanting.

'Copiae copie of obscurum , professio unus pro ceterus , Copiae copie of malum attero unus resurrect ceterus. Copiae copie of nox noctis , professio Sirius pro Remus Lupin' 1

'Copiae copie of obscurum , professio unus pro ceterus , Copiae copie of malum attero unus resurrect ceterus. Copiae copie of nox noctis , professio Sirius pro Remus Lupin'

'Copiae copie of obscurum , professio unus pro ceterus , Copiae copie of malum attero unus resurrect ceterus. Copiae copie of nox noctis , professio Sirius pro Remus Lupin'

Harry screamed when Remus was pulled towards the veil by an invisible force then watched on in horror as Dumbledore hit Remus with an 'Avada kedavra'. An unearthly scream pierced the air as quite literally what looked like a spirit wolf and man being ripped away from each other. The wolf went through the veil whilst the ghostly form of the man was slowly drawn back into Remus, Harry rushed towards Remus and stumbled back in shock as Remus groaned, 'How is he still alive, Dumbledore what did you do??'. Then a thud sounded behind him and he saw Dumbledore stumble then fall to the ground bleeding from his nose looking near death himself, 'what was going on?' Dragging both of them to the wall, he looked on as the other two were watching the veil. Ignoring them he muttered several healing charms and enervated both of them, Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Merry christmas sweet child" whilst there was another thud behind him, this time Dumbledores eyes twinkled even through his fatigue whilst Moonys eyes widened and he pointed a shaking finger behind him. He whipped his wand out and turned pointing his wand at the area, only to have it clatter to the floor as he stared at the newcomer, who was being hugged by Regulus and Reginald.

The man smiled at him, a smile full of love, even through his dirty face he could see the smile which belonged to only one man, " How are you Bambi?" then he barked out a laugh.

Frozen in place Harry and Remus managed one word.

"Padfoot?!".

**Author notes:**

1. Forces of darkness, trade one for the other, Forces of evil destroy one, resurrect the other.

Forces of night, trade Sirius for Remus Lupin

**Dragon sword master: **Gryffindors sword comes into play later on in the fic, sorry about the spelling and grammar errors, I rebooted my computer so i've yet to install microsoft office and wordpad does not have a spell checker. My browser wasn't working too well until today, so I couldn't do it online.

**Meehanium:** It is my first fic (that I wrote), but I have read through alot of the fics on the site and I have enjoyed the rebel Harry the most. Rosswrock, DBZdragonlanceman....best authors in my opinion.

For those of you who havent yet figured it out, Dumbledore traded the wolf in remus, for sirius and he has now been cured as well :D

Everyone who reviewed, my thanks to you. You'll have to wait a while for the fireworks from Harry, i'm gonna try and make his life worth living. For Sirius lovers, I had to get him back, hes the king lol.


	8. Betrayal is a terrible thing

**Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognise as from the first 5 books is owned by the great J.K Rowling. I merely used her characters to write this story, because I'm talent less. Thank you**

**Betrayal is a terrible thing….**

'_He whipped his wand out and turned pointing his wand at the area, only to have it clatter to the floor as he stared at the newcomer, who was being hugged by Regulus and Reginald. The man smiled at him, a smile full of love, even through his dirty face he could see the smile which belonged to only one man, "How are you Bambi?" then he barked out a laugh._

_Frozen in place Harry and Remus managed one word_

"_Padfoot?!" '_

Harry stared, willing it to be true, he still hadn't moved and the Sirius hallucination hadn't dissipated. All doubts fled when the hallucination hugged him tightly and started crying, he did something which would be used against him forever – he fainted.

The unconscious form of Harry was on Sirius' bed with his head resting on the old marauders lap, he began to stir. As he awoke, he whispered, "Padfoot?" at the man's broad smile he continued, "I thought it was a horrible dream, bringing up my hopes and then destroying them when I woke up". Then he wrapped his arms round Sirius' middle and sobbed into the chest of his startled Godfather. They rested there like that for a while, foregoing anything they wished to talk about and merely enjoying each others presence.

Slowly, they began to talk about Harry's past year, he told Sirius about the trunk, his feelings of despair, and how he had celebrated his life, the emancipation papers and the duel with the death eaters. Finally he told Sirius that he felt some darkness overcoming him, he wanted to kill the death eaters and about Blaise. Sirius smiled at him when he was talking about her, "Harry, do you think of her all the time, does she make you smile every time you look at her? Can you imagine a life without her?" Harry nodded at the first two and shuddered at the last. "Harry my godson, you're in love", the unexpected words startled him and he thought it over, "I think… I think I do love her, but I've been a bit reluctant to tell her". "You have to tell her Harry, love will lift the darkness from you, and I know you have to kill the death eaters but her love will keep you from becoming another Voldemort, your will is strong but the lure of darkness is strong as well. Remember though, love can never be conquered, you still love your parents, I still love them, Remus still loves them and not even their deaths could stop us loving them". Harry merely nodded and squeezed him tighter.

"Let's go down Bambi, lets get some food in our stomachs, maybe some fire whiskey in celebration of the reunion of the Black brothers and Harry James Potter". They made their way downstairs into the kitchen; the whole order was assembled including all their children. They smiled broadly at Harry when they saw the grin on his face. Everyone sat down and exchanged pleasantries, and then Moody stood up and addressed the order, "I've got some bad news Albus is very ill, I think that whatever spell he performed to get Sirius out has drained him severely but he should be okay. Today we welcome back Sirius Black" everyone cheered and Harry told all the house elves to gather up drinks and food. When he started drinking fire whiskey, Mrs. Weasley snapped at him, "Harry, you are not old enough to drink that" and snatched his goblet away from him. He stared at her, slightly taken aback, then Sirius passed him another bottle and he began to drink again. Mrs. Weasley screeched at Sirius "You are so irresponsible, what were Lily and James thinking when they made you his guardian". Sirius' face turned expressionless but no one was prepared for what Harry did, he stood up slowly and stared at her for a little while then spoke,

"Take that back", Mrs. Weasley looked affronted at his cold tone, "I most certainly wont, he is irresponsible, he wasn't there for you and now he has come back he is even more irresponsible". Harry spoke evenly, although his ice-like eyes betrayed the fury he felt, "TAKE THAT BACK", "No, how dare you speak to me that way, I have done more for you than he has and this is how you repay me…" She trailed off as Harry chuckled at her, "what are you laughing at?" "You, you have said that you have done much for me but you have neglected to say what I have done for you, I saved your daughters life at the risk of my own and I saved your husband last year. The wizarding world has me and my parents to thank for fourteen years of relative peace; I have saved this world and been near death more times than I care to count. You dare to bring up that so that you could be proven right? You know nothing, you have no special skills which will help you in war, do not overestimate your value, I assure you I have no qualms about throwing you out of my house" everyone had quietened, the Weasley men silently applauded Harry, they knew he was more a man than a boy and their mother had no right to say those things. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione glared at him, the bushy haired girl started shouting at him.

"Harry how dare you speak like that……" Something in Harry snapped, "Shut your stupid mouth, my godfather just came back from death and all she can do is scold him". "Silence", a quiet but powerful voice demanded, everyone turned to the source of the voice, there stood Albus Dumbledore stern but still with that infernal twinkle in his eyes. He walked over; smiling broadly Mad-eye vacated the head chair for him then pulled it in for the old wizard. Dumbledore explained what had happened on that night when Sirius had returned, slowly they forgot about what they were arguing about and the tension dissipated.

Apparently he had found a Dark arts spell, which allowed one person to return from the veil, but there was another factor that had to be considered, love, the caster and any in the immediate vicinity of the veil must love that person who they wish to retrieve. Because of the very nature of the veil, it could only be done once every thousand years, so the magic in the veil could rebuild its reserves. Dumbledore had fired the killing curse, to knock out the soul of Remus and the wolf in side him; the veil had simply taken the more powerful soul. Remus still had the extra senses and strength of a werewolf as the split was spiritual not physical but he no longer changed under the full moon.

Harry knew that Dumbledore had performed an extremely dark spell, it had drained him totally and it would take a while for the old wizard to completely recover. This in mind he decided to forgive the headmaster for his previous mistakes-this time, but he would be cautious. Dumbledore had risked his life to bring Sirius back the least he could do is forgive the man's mistakes which were made with good intentions. Slowly he rose and held out his hand, and the ancient wizard grinned before taking it.

"Now we have less than pleasant news to discuss, Sirius, Regulus – I have managed to secure a trial for the both of you, bad news is its in 3 hours, and they wouldn't budge on this demand, Harry, Miss Granger Mr. Weasley, Remus you will all be witnesses is Sirius case and we might need the confirmation of veritaserum. Regulus, yours will be a simple case of Veritaserum. All people mentioned grinned and nodded their heads forcefully. Mrs. Weasley was still smarting over the argument earlier and didn't rise to cook, so Harry snapped his fingers and the elves started filling up the plates and goblets.

An hour later the order dissipated and everyone began preparing for the trip to the ministry, Hermione wondered out loud, "I wonder why they were given a trial immediately and not 2 weeks as is the custom" Harry rolled his eyes and spoke, "Fudge thinks there's no chance in hell that Sirius is innocent, therefore he wants the good publicity the he needs from capturing a mass murderer" Hermione looked upset that she hadn't figured it out and Ron grinned over the top of her head. Finally everyone made their way downstairs and Dumbledore created a portkey to the outside of the ministry. It seemed that they were prepared as there were at least 20 aurors there to escort them through.

They entered the courtroom next to the one he had his trial in, it was magnificent…soft leather chairs, an arc for the Wizengamot and a separate arc for visitors and witnesses, the stand looked intimidating looking more like a man sized cage than a witness box. They seated themselves, whilst the brothers headed down and took their seats, either side of professor Dumbledore who was representing them. The opening of a door signalled the entrance of the wizengamot members, they seated themselves and Harry remembered his own trial and he could barely reign in his anger.

The smug looking bastard – known to us as minister Fudge motioned for Madam Bones to begin and her booming voice amplified by a weak Sonorus charm washed over the courtroom. "Today we are here to begin the trial of one Sirius Black and one Regulus black, Mr Hunter you may begin" the prosecutor smiled and nodded his head at the venerable old witch, then spoke out, his voice silky disturbingly like professor Snape. "Today we are here to evaluate these **_Claims _**that both these men are **_innocent"_** the sneer he projected when he said those words did nothing to endear himself to Harry. "I'd like to call up Mr. Potter as the first witness" Harry stood up and silently made his way to the stands, his eye caught an unwelcome pink cardigan and a feral grin adorned his face at its owner. Umbridge watched as the boy rubbed his right forearm, she shifted uncomfortably this could be bad…very bad. He sat down and faced Madam Bones, "Greetings minister" Fudge spluttered, "Mr Potter, I am the minister of magic", Harry merely nodded and spat out, "It was wishful thinking, I hoped the wizarding world had come to its senses but I guess not as you a power hungry, selfish and an extremely stupid man have the most power over them".

This caused uproar, a wave of Dumbledore's wand and everyone was quietened, then he spoke please stick to this trial and do not voice your opinions, Mr Potter only facts" his eyes gave him away again as he nodded imperceptibly. Hunter began the proceedings "Mr Potter please can you tell the wizengamot of the events of your third year, I believe it was? Harry nodded and began to tell them everything from Aunt Marge to the escape of Sirius on Buckbeak; he didn't mention Hermione's part or Dumbledore's part but altered them slightly when he mentioned the time turner. By the end of the account everyone but Hermione and Dumbledore was staring at him in awe. Shaken Hunter began to latch onto Harry's admissions about the time turner "Are you saying you used a time turner, without the ministry's authorisation? And that you helped a known criminal escape on an animal which was supposed to be executed? You do know these count as major crimes, punishable by ten years in Azkaban" Harry shifted in his chair, he was going to try and get out of this free, but he needed proof. Suddenly a sliver flash of light appeared out of nowhere, it was Krista, his silver phoenix dropped two beautifully jewel adorned scabbards into his waiting hands. Drawing the first sword he grinned, there in italics was written Harry James Potter Gryffindor just above the hilt then he unsheathed the second sword, above the hilt was a small inscription 'Harry James Potter heir of Ravenclaw'.

He got out from the stand and made his way towards Madam Bones, "I have no need to answer to you, whatever I do is for the good of the wizarding world, therefore I demand that you give both Sirius and Regulus veritaserum and get this trial over with" the prosecutor grinned at him, "Mr. Potter by what right do you make these demands…" Harry held out both swords in front of Madam Bones and her eyes widened, "By the rights of the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" she whispered, the crowd was shocked into silence, Dumbledore moved first, "We recognise your status and will adhere to your demands my Lord" this was followed by a graceful bow. Slowly everyone stood up and bowed. Harry understood that he had to endure this; it would not do to have him seem inexperienced or naïve.

Hunter had a priceless look on his face and he watched on dumbstruck as Sirius replaced Harry in the stand and was given Veritaserum. Soon Hunter began to question Sirius.

"What is your full name?" "Sirius Reginald Black"

"What is your age?" "36"

"Date of birth?" "3/3/1959"

"Do you have any siblings?" "Two, Reginald Black Junior and Regulus Reginald Black

Fudge nodded to confirm that he was satisfied about the defendant being under the influence of Veritaserum.

"Did you betray, Mr and Mrs James Potter?" "Never"

"Are you saying that you weren't their secret keeper?" "Yes" Dumbledore's raised hand quieted most of the stunned crowd.

"Who was the secret Keeper?" "Peter Pettigrew".

He was questioned on all the events up till now and it could not have gone better, the wizengamot didn't even bother discussing it they declared him not guilty, apologised and gave him 10 million galleons in compensation. They also registered him as an animagus and offered him a place back on their auror ranks after minor training. Harry's gaze lingered on Umbridge and she knew what was going to come and she tried numerous times to rise and leave, but the partial body bind would not allow her to. Regulus was similarly interrogated and similarly exonerated, finally before they could all leave Harry shouted out, "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby demand that Dolores Jane Umbridge be put on trial for crimes against the students under her care". Looking shocked Fudge returned to his seat, resigned to the fact that he held little sway over this trial. Madam Bones restored order once again and asked Harry to specify the charges. "Use of Blood quill, on at least two students, invasion of privacy. Threat to use an unforgivable on a minor and settings dementors on me, with an intention to get me expelled for use of underage magic". Hermione and Ron sat there looking smug, Minerva McGonagall allowed her self a smile, and Harry Potter stood looking powerful and menacing. "My first witness is…" Hermione stood up but sat down dejected as he called upon, "Dolores Jane Umbridge, please take the stand."

Harry questioned her, then let her go after only a minute when she refused to be questioned under veritaserum, Hermione and Ron also testified. By the end of the trial Umbridge was shaking in her seat, unsurprisingly a guilty verdict was the outcome. She was sentenced to 12 years in Azkaban. They headed out arm in arm cheerfully, the news travelled fast and the daily prophet made a special copy due to be sent out in an hour. They tried to avoid the reporters and quickly made their way outside.

One portkey trip later and they were in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, Harry was shattered, and after a brief celebration everyone went to bed early. The next morning Harry was woken by a frantic voice …Blaise! The mirror! "Help Harry death eaters outside, uncles hurt, they'll break through the wards hurry….." she was cut off by a high pitch scream in the background. Harry screamed down the stairs, everyone heard four words "Zabini Manor – Death eaters" then the sound of apparition. They all apparated there and gaped at the sight before them, Harry was throwing killing curses everywhere in sight, there were at least 5 dead and counting. Some of the death eaters stared in disbelief as the icon of the light decimated their group. A group of death eaters started firing them back at him but he kept on apparating to random places only to fire more killing curses. The remaining death eaters grouped together, finding it a good time to flee. Their anxiety turned to horror when the mass portkey didn't work. Some of them stared at the oncoming killing curses resigning themselves the others flung their wands to the ground and lay down.

Harry either didn't hear the order member's screaming or didn't care he cut down the death eaters mercilessly. 'How dare they attack my love? They will all die. Every single one of them, you bastards you fucked with the wrong girl' Snape watched on in morbid fascination 'the boy has snapped, Merlin'. Finally the only death eaters left were the dozen or so, on the floor. At least 25 dead bodies were in view and Harry walked towards the fallen death eaters and scooped up all the wands. The ministry aurors had arrived later and shifted uneasily as Harry turned his gaze on them. "Take them, interrogate them put them on trial" 'n kill the filthy bastards' he hissed, the words after 'trial' came out in parseltongue chilling the listener to the core.

The emerald eyed teen turned towards the manor and stalked towards it, his mood still murderous, he found out Sirius was right about love, as soon as she saw him she flung herself at him. They both felt a weight lift from their hearts, he was no longer worried about her safety and for her he had saved her uncle and aunt. He didn't care who was watching he lifted her off the ground and kissed her passionately, holding onto her as if he would never let go. Unfortunately for him, her uncle required treatment so he reluctantly let go and walked towards him. Harry saw that he would require intensive care and told one of the order to take him and his wife to Grimmauld place, sending another to bring Madam Pomfrey to his home. Looking around, he ordered everyone else to portkey all of the Zabini belongings to his house. The ministry officials had long since disappeared, seeing his work was done he gratefully accepted the portkey from Dumbledore and returned home with Blaise.

On the Hogwarts express, Harry contemplated his first Christmas holidays at his own home, it had been the best of his life. In Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Reginald he found a family he could call his own. Blaise was another plus. Her uncle joined the order and along with his wife took up residence in the west wing of Grimmauld place. He was certain now, he loved her and he would tell her, he would take her somewhere special and let her know that she was his life, his love and his soul mate. He kept on glancing at Hermione who was engrossed in a large tome called all you needed to know about history in the wizarding world. He didn't feel as close to her and Ron anymore, they had either been watching him too much or outright ignoring him, Blaise seemed to be all that mattered to him now apart from his godfather and friends.

He remembered his chat with Dumbledore, he had agreed to discuss things which affected Harry, he had realised that you can never protect someone by keeping something from them. Now Harry had put his faith in the old man and looked up to him as his grandfather again. He was broken from this chain of thought when they arrived at Hogwarts.

He had been tired and after getting kissed thoroughly by Blaise he had turned in for the night. In the order meeting that night Dumbledore asked Hermione and Ron to reveal that they were in the order but they were reluctant.

A week later the trio were sitting in the common room when Harry started to flick through Hermione's book. He read about a powerful wizard named Artemis Kahn who had been betrayed by his family and friends. At their begging to him to forgive them he had delivered a classy line and never spoke to them again. Ron and Hermione left soon after, Harry wanted to find out if there was an order meeting and there was. He looked through the names and was shocked to see Hermione and Ron were there as well. He turned on the speech feature on the map and watched with growing rage as Dumbledore implored them to tell him, he felt a slight abating of anger at that but when they refused his temper soared. He read on….Dumbledore was speaking, "I promised Harry that I would tell him, I apologised to him about getting people to watch him, I felt him allowing himself to trust me again and I don't think I could live with myself if I breached his trust". Harry smiled and congratulated himself on getting the old man to his senses.

Mrs. Weasley, Snape and the two Gryffindors were the only ones to object to telling Harry, Claiming that he was rash and too immature to realise they had done it for his own good. The rest of the order had objected forcefully but the two students would not be swayed. Harry hadn't felt the fury he now felt since the death eater attack on Blaise. Dumbledore hesitantly agreed but told them if Harry asked he would tell him and take the consequences; He rolled up the map and went to meet Blaise. She had calmed him down and uttered a series of curse words which Harry didn't know she knew. He laughed, putting all intentions of taking her somewhere special he had told her that he loved her.

She had wept, she told him that she was waiting for those words and told him she loved him. He told her how that was the first time, he had told anyone to their faces that he loved them, and that he would tell the two remaining marauders, the black brothers and probably Dumbledore as well. He also told her that he considered the Weasley boys including Percy and Mr. Weasley and now excluding Ron as family. He was hesitant in telling them that because he didn't know how they would react, he told her how Percy had returned and begged his forgiveness. He had used legilimency and felt the sorrow he had felt at his mistakes so had decided to forgive him. He had not said a word, just had embraced him and he had wept at the reunion, he told her how he cried a lot more now but for happy reasons.

She merely listened then they went to the room of requirement. Inside was a nice room, with a warm fire burning and a comfortable looking bed. They undressed and kissed passionately; he cupped her breasts and placed gentle kisses on them. Slowly, they made love her moaning excited him to no end and he felt as if he was in heaven itself. They went through the various sexual positions and the firelight flickered over their glistening bodies. Eventually they both fell asleep.

When they woke up they carried on from where they left off, then she turned around and took him into her mouth. He dragged her body around and placed her legs to either side of his head; exploring her with his tongue whilst she pleasured him with her mouth, they both climaxed Harry first then Blaise. Then they rested for a while, it was an hour away from classes so they asked for a shower. They both bathed, still kissing until she dropped to her knees and placed him between her breasts, he pushed her against the wall and thrust over and over again. One last time he flipped her upside down and began exploring her again with his tongue, whilst thrusting down into her mouth and throat, they both shuddered and bathed each other touching and teasing. It was nearly time for lessons so they both dressed and parted to gather their things.

It was transfiguration first and Harry sat as far away from them as possible, Ron and Hermione looked confused but disregarded it and sat down. All through that day his anger was building but he kept his cool and ignored them. Finding himself free he went up to the headmaster and sat in his office.

"Harry there is something I need to tell you" "I know professor, I thank you for not breaking my trust" For the first time in ages, Harry saw a dumbstruck look on the defeater of Grindelwalds face; he showed him the map and its features. The proud grin made Harry feel strangely self conscious a feeling he had not felt since his fourth year towards the headmaster. They discussed the many things Harry had missed out on from the order and soon he left and returned to the common room.

On entering he found that everyone was outside, enjoying an anomaly, a warm day in January, all but his two friends. They confronted him, "Harry, what is the matter with you? Why have you been ignoring us? I thought we were your best friends?" Harry's temper soared, the temporary calm which Blaise and Dumbledore had inflicted on him went out the window and he started screaming.

"**BEST FRIENDS? BEST FRIENDS? HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES THAT?"** the common room shook as the raw magical power in Harry manifested itself, the hurt look on their faces just served to make him even angrier. Gaining control of his magical core, he continued.** "BEST FRIENDS EH? BEST FRIENDS DON'T SPY ON THEIR BEST FRIENDS! BEST FRIENDS DON'T BETRAY THEIR BEST FRIENDS! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? BEST FRIENDS DON'T GO BEHIND THEIR 'BEST FRIENDS! BACKS AND REPORT ON THEM TO THEIR HEADMASTER! BEST FRIENDS DON'T HIDE SECRETS FROM THEIR FRIENDS WHICH CONCERN THEM! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SCUM AND TRAITORS, AND I FUCKIN HATE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME? I HARRY JAMES POTTER HATE YOU, YOU STINKING TRAITORS." **

The magic was almost tangible, and the castle shook violently as his magic threatened to overcome him, he calmed it down to a cold calm fury as they began to beg for forgiveness.

"Harry we're so sorry, we couldn't tell you…"

"**SHUT UP YOU FILTHY TRAITORS, I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU"**

"Harry please forgive us were so sorry I know how you feel"

"**SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT ANYMORE OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" **then he walked towards the stairs.

"Harry please lets talk about, be reasonable….where are you going, please talk to us" he suddenly remembered Artemis' line, he stopped and spoke without turning, his voice even, "Betrayal; it is a terrible thing… terrible things have terrible prices" and he stalked up without another word. Ron and Hermione stood horror struck, the impact of the words in the history book coming down on them like a ton of bricks.

**To all the reviewers, I apologise for the confusion in the last chapter and thanks again for reviewing. I hope there are less grammatical errors this time round. Next update will probably be on by next Thursday. **


	9. Another Potter?

**Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognise as from the first 5 books is owned by the great J.K Rowling. I merely used her characters to write this story, because I am talent less. Thank you**

**Another Potter?**

Harry James Potter stood there, watching himself in the mirror expressionlessly, he looked a lot different now, 5 months since he had started training he was something in the region of 12 months older courtesy of the Potter manor trunk. He studied himself; 6 ft 2 broad shouldered hair brushed back exposing the thin purple lightning bolt on his forehead. He stared intently at his eyes, they were no longer haunted, sad yes but not to the point where it was obvious and he thanked god every moment for Blaise, Dumbledore, the black trio and Remus. The prophecy had been wrong in this respect…. He was living, not merely surviving, he knew he could not live very free but he had a decent life now. Once snake-face was gone, he would kill every death eater and perform a charm, which could only be performed once, he only hoped it worked.

He shifted his gaze to his swords, which gave him the look of a warrior of old; the phoenix perched on his shoulder trilled gently lifting his spirits. He had been training for three weeks with the two swords; he could practically kill six to nine people within the first few seconds. He fixed his gaze on the sword of Gryffindor, chuckling at the naïve child he had been back then; he remembered saving Ginny from the basilisk, it had been terrifying. Harry lifted his necklace from underneath his robe, it was the fang, which had been shrunk, – and he tugged at it fondly until he remembered the other two, Ron and Hermione. Their betrayal had cut him deeply, he had never felt that loss of control since that fateful night he had cursed Bellatrix with the cruciatus curse.

He could feel it, the darkness chained by the light within him – with every unforgivable he cast the chains got a little weaker but every moment he spent with Blaise they got stronger. Shifting his attention onto the charm he was studying, he gave up and put it away, then walked out of his trunk – heading towards the great hall for dinner. Just before he entered, Harry concealed his swords underneath his robes it would not bode well for him if he were to reveal his weapons beforehand.

Throughout dinner, he kept his eyes on Blaise marvelling at the way her hair bounced around and a glow surrounded her, it made her irresistible to him at any rate. Smiling when she looked his way, he thought about how lucky he was, he thought back to night he had the fight with Ron and Hermione.

**Flashback **

Harry sat there fuming, on impulse he picked up his broom and jumped out of his dorm window, twisting gracefully onto his broom and directing it towards the room of requirement. Entering the corridor, he thought about the room and stepped in – his mouth falling open in shock at the sight inside. Blaise stood there dressed in what could only be described as lace – blood red lace to be precise. "Ah … you would be Mr .Potter I presume?" she smirked at his confused face before continuing. "Well, Sir lets get started," she flipped him onto the bed and undressed him. Harry just lay there dumbstruck – watching her chest rise and fall. She smirked again 'Bloody Potter' mentally rolling her eyes 'so special yet so normal and he's all yours Blaisey'. "Mr Potter, I am Blaise Zabini, I am currently the only member of a group known as keeping-the-bloody-boy-who-lived-stress-free-by-shagging-his-brains-out, our contract for today requires that you do not speak nor take the initiative until I wave that clause – is that understood?" He merely nodded dumbly, with an evil grin Blaise took off the last of her clothing and tied him to the bed.

Revelling in the thought that Harry was struck speechless, she ran her finger along his member and placed a gentle kiss on the tip. He gasped softly then again as placed it between her breasts. Blaise put her plan into action and thought 'now the fun starts', slowly she began teasing him. First, she bent over so he could see her arse, then spread her legs wider so he could have a full view. She placed her body over Harry's yet without touching him and began to play with herself earning a groan from the young man.

Harry looked at her unmoving, his heart roaring inside and then he groaned as he could feel her hot breath on him but still she tormented him. She decided to torture him some more, he was sure he would break long before she gave permission. Her next act excited him yet made him moan in anguish 'you evil-sadistic-fucking-sexy-bitch why do you torture me so?' she had moved her knees to the either side of his head and began to play with herself again – barely an inch away from his nose.

Blaise was enjoying herself yet felt just as frustrated as Harry felt, there was no substitute for raw animalistic sex for stress release, – and she steeled herself. This was for Harry, as long as she could distract him for a little while, she slid herself over his body wrapping her legs around his chest and squeezing a little. Moving forward so that her face and chest were less than a foot from Harry, she held her own breasts and squeezed them together. She could feel his heart beating, between her legs his chest thumped violently. Taking a little pity on him, she kissed him thoroughly then decided to end it and using her hands directed him into her – pushing down hard. They both moaned, Harry took it as permission to lead and flipped her over, pushing into her faster and faster. Blaise started to object, "POTTER, I TOLD YOU ….ughn" she grunted as he started to push harder and suck on her breasts.

She felt ecstatic as he continued to thrust deeper, harder and faster, his mouth still firmly clamped onto her right breast. Focusing on the bed Harry wished the bed to turn into a nice warm pool then laughed as Blaise screeched. He pushed his tongue into her mouth then back down to her nipples, savouring the taste of her breasts. They both started moaning faster and louder, her screaming merely spurred him on to greater efforts. Sensing her orgasm was near; she wrapped her legs tightly around him drawing him into her and told him to go all out. Her breaths came shorter and faster, causing Harry to push himself to his limits. She could no longer hold in her screams and the room was filled with high pitched screams of "Harry…" to which were answered with grunts from the man himself.

She felt him pounding inside her, she lost all sense of time, of feeling apart from where their bodies touched, finally they succumbed to the onrushing explosion and with one last push let go. However, something held their bodies together; they began levitating as something rushed within their veins.

Twenty five minutes later a sweaty and confused Blaise lay on top of an equally sweaty and confused Harry, both of them were exhausted and just stayed in that position. Another hour or so later an extremely cheerful Harry and Blaise left the room of requirement to return to their dormitories. On impulse Harry grabbed her and took her to his private quarters; falling asleep together on the comfortable bed.

**End flashback **

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting across the table with Luna on his left and Neville on his right. He thought he might as well speak, "'Lo, Neville, Luna and Ginny are you alright?" deliberately ignoring the other two.

"Hello, Harry how are you? You look extremely happy – might it be because of a certain blonde haired beauty?" Neville grinned suggestively at him, gone was the bumbling idiot Neville had been replaced by a confident young man. Harry didn't take the bait and responded instantly and confidently, "no mate, not even Luna could make me this happy" then he grinned at Neville's rapidly reddening face, "Nope, my friend it is something infinitely private and sexually satisfying" the Longbottom heir stared at Harry, mouth open in shock, "Third base?" "Fourth base my friend." Neville looked confused so Harry elaborated, "I love her, – she loves me," breaking out of his stupor Neville blurted out sincerely, "Mate – congratulations, if anyone deserves happiness – its you!" Harry merely nodded happily; glad that at least he could rely on Neville and Luna.

Hundreds of miles away, three ministry wizards sat there plotting the defamation and demise of one Harry Potter. The first suggested a course of action and the second wizard along with the third suggested alternative methods at different stages of the plan. Eventually, they settled on a plan, not realising that with their greed they were risking the future of the world, interfering with the prophecy. The fourth wizard sat observing them with a cold calculated smile, "My my, the wonders of an imperius curse, on one weak light wizard and the greed of two others" he murmured. Satisfied he left, leaning on his cane; he stepped outside breathing in the fresh air – yes- Lucius Malfoy did love it when a plan came together, with that last thought he apparated away.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was well on the way to emulating the greatest prank ever, including any played by the Weasley twins or the Marauders. A memory of a slightly slimmer uncle Vernon, dancing about in hippy clothing oblivious to the fact that he was in surrey, in 1987 and that the small roll up in his hand was nothing but a piece of paper. 'Ahh the joys of life' – finishing his hour-long preparations, he retired to his rooms dropping down next to a sleeping Blaise Zabini.

Blaise woke up to a warm body pressed against hers; sighing with relief as she wrapped her arms around Harry. She buried her head into his chest breathing in his warmth. She sighed in contentment, but could not ignore the feeling of dread that had arisen within her when she looked into his eyes over 12 hours ago. There was something in them, so beautiful but so sad; it looked like he was expecting something, something unpleasant. Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry woke up, and then leaned in a kiss her on her forehead, her nose, then her lips.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Blaise said quickly, before she could chicken out, "I mean are you ok? You seem to be expecting something…something that is not particularly good" She suddenly felt her throat seize up, "you…er…I mean, you aren't regretting this are you, you know this whole us thing". She waited with no small amount of pain as he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, "Do you have any regrets, Blaise?" "Great Merlin, no…" "Then shut the fuck up and kiss me" Blaise looked at him, his wide grin had taken the sting off those less than polite words. Slapping him on the head, she brought his mouth to hers and explored it violently and desperately.

Minutes later, Harry, summoning his book from his trunk and opening it to the relevant page presented it to a confused looking Blaise. She glanced down, then put in more effort as she read through.

'_The soul bond_

_This is a very powerful bond, derived from ancient wedding rituals; this charm became self-reliant and applies itself to those it deems worthy. In effect, this bond joins two souls in marriage, not a physical ceremony, but a joining of the very deepest feelings of mutual love. There is no need to marry, or perform a ceremony as the very magic that runs over this world assures that both the husband and wife carry the emblem of the husbands family in the form of a tattoo on the base of the neck. Therefore negating the need for witnesses and such, from then on official documents to the wife will be sent using the married name of the subject. The last known soul bond was between Mr and Mrs Flamel, their marriage survived six centuries, even in death they left together. It is interesting to note that the children born of such a relationship are extremely powerful thought not to the level of the parents themselves.'_

"Harry, what is this about?" he merely grinned at her and pulled out his map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She watched as the familiar lines drew themselves across the parchment, keeping one eye on Harry's face as he searched through the map. Finally, he pointed towards the room they were currently in, she gasped then looked incredulously at Harry. He read it out aloud, "Harry James Potter and Blaise Zabini Potter".


	10. The Abyss

**Disclaimer: The great J.K Rowling owns anything and anyone you recognise as from the first five books. I merely used her characters to write this story, because I am talent less. Thank you**

**They of a broken heart, for powerful men are still men, they stared deep into the abyss, and the abyss stared back at them.**

Mr. Potter sat on the end of the Gryffindor table as far away from Dumbledore as possible because McGonagall would blame him instantly. Mrs. Potter giggled at him as his fingers twitched nervously, he shot her a look, but she merely put on an expressionless face. Malfoy walked in and everyone sat down as Dumbledore gestured for the house elves to bring out the food. Forgetting his nervousness he rubbed his hands with glee as the Slytherins ate their food, as soon as the first 6th year stood up he mastered his face as it had begun.

Harry was about to activate the charm when an owl swooped down towards Dumbledore and dropped of a letter. Surprised he watched as Dumbledore's face filled with grief – as did McGonagall's and they both left the hall. Professor Flitwick who was sitting on the other had tears streaming down his face as did Sprout when he told her what was wrong. Soon all the staff was severely depressed or hysterical, even the light in the hall dimmed as the ceiling took on the appearance of a dull, bleak sky.

Across the hall, Malfoy smirked and mouthed, _'my father killed his daughter, and her filthy muggle loving children are at Malfoy Manor'._

Harry felt his heart break, then he saw red; he got up forgetting all about his prank – or about Blaise who was calling to him. He walked across to Malfoy and punched him in the face – hard. Ignoring the other Slytherins he beat him up, his punches coming in a flurry and he felt Malfoy's nose and cheekbone cave in. Slightly satisfied, he used legilimency to find out about the layout of Malfoy Manor and its Portkey co ordinates. He could not find the latter so he ran away from the great hall and came across Snape. Snape – without moving his lips muttered 78-71 to which he nodded and continued to the headmaster's office.

He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and straight in without knocking, catching Dumbledore disappearing into a hidden passage. He sped in through before the doorway would conceal itself and followed the distraught man back to the assembled order.

"Professor Dumbledore sir" all heads turned to him, "they're at Malfoy Manor, and the portkey co ordinates are 78-71. Harry hesitated, he did not wish to argue with the old mage in his current state, but he did wish to come along. Dumbledore answered his unspoken question.

"Are you coming, my boy?" Harry was startled, there was no twinkle, it was he again, the one who had duelled Voldemort into submission. Power radiated off him and all Harry could do was nod. Dumbledore created a portkey using a long series of incantations and enlarged it so everyone could hold on. A jerk behind their navels later all the members of the order stood outside Malfoy Manor, wands drawn and faces filled with fury. Harry led them to, where he knew from Malfoy, the trapdoor into the dungeons. After a short while, they entered, speaking the family motto – death over dishonour. When they entered, they were assaulted with the stench of rotting meat, sweat, and excrement. Shudders ran through everyone as they braced themselves for what was likely to be a horrid sight. Dumbledore opened the first door, whilst Kingsley and Mad-eye stood wary; the walls were charmed so that neither Moody nor Harry could see through.

"Sweet Merlin" Dumbledore whispered, his eyes showing sadness behind the rage from earlier. Harry looked in next, his eyes watered and he stumbled, horrified at what he saw. There were two children, dead, brutally mutilated yet still hanging from their chains. At their feet was a head, presumably of their mother separate from the body, which lay there.

Mad-Eye showed no reaction, he had seen worse but it did not get easier every time, tonight he would get drunk beyond belief and it looked as if everyone would join him. Silently the others checked through, freeing survivors and gathering corpses for burial, whilst keeping an eye out for their leaders grandchildren. They searched every cell, until they came to the last and opened it. Inside were the children, half-starved, bruised, near death and still whimpering, the bastards had made the cells soundproof. Most of the people portkeyed out with the survivors, but Dumbledore and his most capable members including Harry stayed. Tonight, they were going to see a Dumbledore they had never seen before or most likely, would ever see again.

They made their way up the stairs where they could hear muffled screaming and "Avada Kedavra", it was Lucius and this time he made the big mistake of bragging again.

"Narcissa you whore, did you really think you could be worthy of me, a Malfoy?

I had my pleasures with Dumbledore's daughter and she put up more of a fight than you". Harry's blood ran cold as Dumbledore's face took on a manic look, but he did not move yet. Lucius continued, "Hell, his grandchildren would offer more than you, even being the filthy little half-bloods that they are. You should watch them writhing and screaming, it is musical. Well, whore I killed your little filthy elf and now – AVADA KEDAVRA".

Moody watched, waiting for the right time to attack, then Voldemort himself Apparated away along with ninety percent of his Death Eaters. There were only thirty-three left in the hall still outnumbering the order by ten but manageable nonetheless. He signalled for the attack to begin, whilst putting up anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards.

They stormed into the room and subdued most of the Death Eaters without trouble, as the order had the element. Those of the enemy who did get their wands out did not stay standing much longer as Dumbledore threw a ball of magic from his open hand. Harry stopped cold, what in Merlin's name was that?

He looked up in time to see the one thing he could never believe had he not seen it himself. Dumbledore's eyes were filled with hate, pure _evil_ hate and knowing what was going to happen he pointed his wand at Lucius Malfoy, as did Mad-Eye. The following events would never be forgotten, they would be cut into their memories like a blood quill to their arms.

Three simultaneous shouts were heard and Malfoy's eyes widened in horror.

"CRUCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Harry resolved that he would be the last person to remove the curse but his patience was waning. It continued until Malfoy was foaming at the mouth evidently insane and his body was malfunctioning. Soon the froth turned blood red prompting Dumbledore to lift the curse.

The bound Death Eaters watched on, horror-struck as Dumbledore muttered the words he promised he would not speak again, never again after Grindelwalds Death.

"Avada Kedavra" there was no joy in his eyes, no rage, and no hate. Dumbledore turned to the other Death Eaters and began to perform legilimency on them. The fifth one must have done something extremely horrible because another green flash later he was dead. Another two followed as the remaining order members watched on with barely restrained hate and unconcerned glares. The rest of the prisoners' memories were modified and they were taken by portkey to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry was lying down in the kitchen on a conjured sofa, his head in Sirius' lap as Dumbledore explained his actions of 3 hours before. The children were in a critical state but stable for the moment, as Snape and Madam Pomfrey looked on. Regulus sat near Sirius' feet with his head in his hands and his hands moist with tears.

Totally there were forty-five members lounging about, most of them drunk others blank emotionless as shock had overcome them. The mood was subdued as people struggled to get the images out of their heads, there would be many sleepless nights for some of them. Dumbledore's voice thick with emotion only added to the misery, his words washing over them like a tidal wave. The guilt in his voice was almost tangible, all the order felt it clenching at their already torn hearts.

"In killing a monster, I became a monster myself for I have done what Voldemort does - therefore I have transgressed". It was disheartening to see the greatest wizard in the world pressing his head against the stomach of one teary eyed McGonagall. She in turn had her arms wrapped around his head with her chin resting upon it.

"We have seen the reality of war; we have seen what we fight for. It is not simply about winning, it is about winning with the lowest cost possible, and making sure something of this nature does not happen again. For those of you who wish to be obliviated please remain, as for the rest of you I prescribe a dreamless sleep potion, and you may return to your homes".

An hour later Blaise finally found Harry, head in hands and sobbing as he had when he thought Sirius had left him forever. Hesitantly she lifted his chin to look him in the eyes and she trembled at the haunted look in those emerald orbs. This man had killed twenty-five people just because they had _attempted _to harm her. What could have been so horrible that it had evoked this reaction from him? She shuddered to think what it could have been and had no desire to know, however she would brave it out for Harry. Before she could ask, Harry muttered a few words through his tears.

"Babies…dead….tortured…starved…mutilated…hanging…chains" Blaise jerked back horrified, he continued "blood…so…much…blood…Malfoy Manor" now she understood. Lucius had always been a sadistic bastard; she had heard the stories from her parents. She removed his clothes, stripping him to his shorts and put him into bed, she joined him after instructing the portrait outside their quarters to keep everyone out.

Harry felt comforted when Blaise wrapped herself around him, he felt protected a strange feeling he had not felt before. He had cried again, he had allowed the walls around his heart to be broken down when he followed his feelings about Blaise and when Sirius had returned. This time he cried into Blaise hair as her own tears dropped onto his bare chest.

He cried for the children he had seen in the dungeons, he cried for the parents whose children went missing and he cried for himself for being torn out of the little innocence he had left. He cried for Dumbledore who had been ripped away from the loving and gentle man he once was and worst of all he cried for the innocent child Tom Marvolo Riddle for his suffering, which turned him so evil that, he could not feel love nor compassion. He cried for all the time he had wasted on Snape and his silly grudge or with Malfoy and his brainless crew. The war had hit him between the eyes, this time he knew that there would be no scope for mercy; he would kill any Death Eater that came in his way. There truly was no other way to deal with the scum; so he cried for the monster he had to become to leave the final battle victorious.

He cried long into the night until he had no more tears to cry, he fell asleep after a dose of the dreamless sleep potion. Blaise was still awake and she held Harry so hard close to her body that it felt as if he were a part of her. She understood the words she had heard from her father when her mother was ill.

"My love, when you cry, I cry when you hurt I hurt, for you are mine and I am yours and we are the one and the same". It hurt her to see Harry like this and she cursed Lucius Malfoy for being the evil bastard that he is. She cursed Voldemort for being the bastard that he was but most of all she cursed fate, for what they had done to her husband.

A/N: just wanted to end it here, it seemed right.


	11. Birth of the Dark Knight,

**Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognise as from the first 5 books is owned by the great J.K Rowling. I merely used her characters to write this story, because I am talent less. Thank you**

"May I have your name?" Rita Skeeter asked the young man in front of her, over the game of chess that they were playing. The six-foot man merely grinned at her; she noticed however that there was a lingering sadness in his grey eyes.

"Call me Knight" he made his move, taking her rook and placing her in check with his bishop. Rita was slightly angry with the man for not revealing his real name.

"Okay Knight, what can you tell me about the attack on Lucius Malfoy and his manor. His stormy eyes darkened and she feared that he would cry.

"Well, Lucius Malfoy was killed in the attack; he had killed his wife Narcissa and Bobby the house elf before we could act. You-Know-Who left with a majority of his death eaters and we attacked. Three death eaters were killed and the others were captured and sent to Azkaban. We found many…" he collected himself "dead children and some which were barely alive. I assure you, you would not be able to stomach a descriptive report on their conditions". Rita nodded, slightly disheartened but she did not protest as the grey eyes looked as if they were holding back an ocean of tears.

"What do you believe we should do, with the captured death eaters?"

"Kill them" she shivered at the cold tone, which had taken over from the sad one.

"I have to go Rita, it was nice meeting with you" he shook her hand.

"Can you reveal your true name for me, please?" she pleaded not expecting an answer. The man stopped with a thoughtful frown on his face, then grinned mischievously. She would keep the identity quiet unless it was a big revelation.

"You must swear a witches Oath before I tell you, that in no circumstances or will you reveal my identity," she agreed, thinking that his name would not be too important. The man moved the bangs of his hair away from his forehead and there was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She gaped, not believing that she had lost the chance to sell a story about Harry Potter. He apparated away and she sat down in shock.

A parchment appeared out of thin air and fell onto her lap; she looked at the paper and read it aloud.

"Black, B5 – C7" his knight moved and took her queen and then her king fell over. She looked back at the parchment and another word had replaced the previous ones.

"Checkmate" she looked at the board and sure enough it was. First, she was a little sour that she had lost, but then a grin spread across her face…

In the morning, Harry Potter looked at the title of the quibbler and groaned as Albus Dumbledore looked at him with blue orbs that twinkled.

"**Dark Knight wreaks havoc upon Death Eaters in Malfoy Manor"**

He threw the paper down in disgust as he saw the accompanying picture; it was his finishing move in the game last night. Moody laughed at Harry's disgruntled expression whilst the others who had no clue as to the identity of the Dark Knight looked on in confusion. Hermione spoke up, unaware of the order's infiltration into the Malfoy manor.

"Barbarian, he killed them! He is just as bad as they are, how can he claim that he fights for the light when he uses the same tactics as Death Eaters? He is just another evil wizard, just another murderer and just another Voldemort." She screeched, annoying Harry severely, who had yet to awake fully from his slumber.

Harry got an idea and put it into play immediately, he drew his wand and conjured and transfigured things underneath the table. He then transported it outside and waited for a few minutes. When he heard the screech of an owl, he sat back to enjoy the show.

A huge black owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter and a parcel in front of Hermione. She looked surprised and opened the letter first. She read the letter, growing paler every second, finally with one last screech she keeled over as if she had been petrified. She was on the floor, lying on her side, with her eyes focused on the letter, holding it in a death grip.

Alarmed, Ron ran over and lifted her back onto her seat, then snatched the letter from her hand. He read the letter and started shaking, his face went red, and most of the order members were unusually alert at seven in the morning.

At last, Ron made a sound and it surprised anyone but the headmaster, Moody and Harry himself. He _laughed_ his breath coming in short sharp gasps. Soon he was clutching his stomach in mirth. Fred and George walked over to the letter, which was next to Ron on the floor where he was laughing hysterically. Fred joined Ron on the floor a second later and was followed by George after he had read the letter too.

McGonagall had enough of their foolishness and took it upon herself to read out the letter. She suppressed a smile, forcing a calm voice.

"Dear Ms. Granger

This is the Dark Knight, I know what you said about me, I know all, I see all, I hear all, and I am not going to let you get away with those remarks.

I have enacted my vengeance upon you; maybe it will teach you to learn the facts before you accuse a person.

When you return to the library, you will find that you have been indefinitely barred from entering as effective immediately. If you so much as step into the library, you are liable to be expelled

Yours sincerely

The Dark Knight – Lord M A/N: Easy guess, go on have a go ;)

Signed and Approved by

Hogwarts Governing Board"

The package burst open and out jumped a chess piece – a black Knight, brandishing a sword from the back of his mount.

If Voldemort had attacked in the next half an hour, he would surely have been victorious as most of the order members were incapacitated by their laughter.

Dumbledore had abandoned all attempts at reigning in his emotions and was banging his fist on the table. McGonagall alternated between a stern face and sporadic bursts of laughter. Snape was the same, except where McGonagall burst out laughing he smirked and chuckled slightly. Moody's guffaws cut out the laughter of the Weasley siblings and Flitwick's giggling.

Tonks was laughing so hard that her hair was changing colours rapidly flicking through every colour known to man. When Remus saw this, he laughed even more and his werewolf enhanced body created dents on the floor where he thrashed wildly.

Overall, Harry understood that it was not particularly funny, but considering the night before, his prank was a scorcher.

Slowly everyone settled down back to their breakfasts, occasionally people would snort into their tea or start choking on their toasts. Moody even laughed so much that his egg flew out and hit the Knight, which fell into Hermione's lap. She shrieked and everyone got set off again much to her embarrassment.

Harry felt that it was nice just sitting around with the Order Of The Phoenix and just relaxing. However, he knew it had come to an end when Dumbledore's twinkle cooled down a little. It was nearly time for breakfast with the school so the younger members and professors made their way to the great hall.

Later on in defence lessons Harry had his first confrontation with Marchbanks, the wizard had not taken a liking to Harry after he was beaten by the young Gryffindor. He had kept himself quietly critical but he felt vindictive today and the two were to clash today.

They were practicing duelling and he had paired Malfoy with Potter, all other matches had ended and Potter was _enjoying himself!_ He dodged and fired a few harmless jinxes back incensing Malfoy who attacked more violently. Malfoy was soon exhausted and a disdainful Expelliarmus later, he was on the floor panting whilst Potter dropped the boys wand on his chest and walked away.

Harry knew that he had looked arrogant but he had taken one look at Malfoy's face and was reminded of the bastard he was and the bastard his father was. At the beginning, Harry had taken it as a serious duel but Malfoy had been incensed about his father's death and misguidedly blamed him. Harry was unsympathetic of course, he had witnessed first hand what Lucius Malfoy was capable of, and the younger Malfoy supported his father, knowing what a sadist the man was.

Marchbanks, unaware of the rivalry between them, or the words exchanged before this duel took his pot shot at Harry hoping to get a rise out of him. Just as Harry was leaving, he spoke loudly.

"Good, many of you are considerably talented in the area of duelling. Some of you however, like Mr. Potter here believe themselves to be above the proper duelling protocol. He did not duel with a wizard using all of his ability. This is considered an insult to the opponent, 50 points from Gryffindor" he stared at Harry, hoping the boy would react and hopefully get thrown out of his class.

The boy was having none of it; he just looked up and nodded. As Harry left he muttered,

"Bloody squib has to hide behind his authority, can't face me on the platform" deliberately loud, trying to goad him into a duel to make him pay for those words. Marchbanks' face went red and he snapped out, "Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor and a detention with professor Hagrid"

Harry nodded, then smirked at the professor before walking off to next lesson, inwardly though, he sighed he should have taken the criticism in his stride. His newfound love for 'Taking no shit from nobody' sometimes overrode his sense. It could have been worse; at least he was doing a detention with his friend not with Snape.

He made his way through the corridors and arrived at his destination – the headmaster's office. Today Dumbledore wished to talk to him about his father, Harry had eagerly accepted, he still craved knowledge of his parents. Any opportunity that presented itself would be snapped up eagerly by the Harry who longed for his parents.

A few minutes later found him discussing his father's arrogance with Dumbledore, Harry could not argue with the old man as he had put up his hand to stop the emerald-eyed teen from speaking.

"Harry, I made the same mistake with you that Minerva did with James and Sirius. You see, people like you and James were born to fly, to be free as you can see by your talent in the air. Both Minerva and I found James to be most carefree but Minerva tried to cage him in, cool him down a little without waiting for him to mature. I tried the same with you and I caused you great suffering, but James suffered in another way".

At Harry's confused look, he elaborated.

"Harry, you saw how irrational Sirius was when he was locked in at headquarters?" Harry nodded briskly.

"The same thing happened to James, he became caged in frustrated. It was like caging a proud animal, something like a lion suffering in the ignominy of its helplessness. He let loose his frustrations on people who he misguidedly thought were his enemies. Yes he was arrogant, but a bully? Not off his own volition. "

"But, professor …" he broke off as four aurors broke in to the office,

accompanied by what appeared to be Amelia Bones. Before he could move, he was dropped onto the floor and arrested.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest under the charge of murdering Dolores Jane Umbridge" he reeled back in shock. Murderer? Him? that's was how far his thoughts got before he heard stupefy and he dropped.

Two weeks had gone past since his incarceration, he had not been allowed to attend his own trial and neither was his request as the heir of Gryffindor forwarded to the proper authorities. His occulmency shields had long since failed him and both Voldemort and the Dementors raped his mind day in day out. He heard some footsteps echoing through the corridor and stop at his door. He looked up into the hate filled eyes of Albus Dumbledore and flinched as the old man's left fist unclenched and the right slapped him across the face.

The pain inside threaten to overwhelm him to cause him to rage against the injustice of the world. To throw out his magic and end his life here. The words of the old man hurt him even more, threatening to push him over the edge.

"You Bastard" the old man swore, it was uncharacteristic of the headmaster, and damn he must have been pissed.

"Did you even think about your parents? Your friends? Your _wife? Did you think about me? you scum, your parents, Sirius died for you!"_ he turned, looking so enraged that he could not seem to find the words he wanted to say and stormed out, followed closely by the guard.

He felt hurt and miserable, letting his anger loose he swung his foot and froze because it had encountered something. Putting his hand where his foot had been previously, he felt a silky smooth fabric and tore it away. He remembered Dumbledore unclenching his left fist and he grinned.

He took one look at the fabric and what was inside that he felt his pain from earlier turn into a fondness of the headmasters Slytherin ways. It was his trunk, his wand and his parent's photo album, Harry just loved the way the old man thought. He had one last thought before he draped the invisibility cloak over his trunk and slid underneath it.

'Don't you ever change you old bastard, I Harry James Potter salute you, Albus Dumbledore proud member of the Slytherin house' he chuckled mentally.

Authors notes:

Cheers for the reviews - NoI have not abandoned either fic, just getting snowed under with coursework : bye!


End file.
